Chaos in the Moon
by Lioconvoy
Summary: Odd dreams lead Ranma to discover the truth about who he is, and that he and Ryoga have a destiny to fulfill.
1. Ch1 Dream Swap

Disclaimer: If you think anything besides the story is mine, you're very very wrong. That said please don't post this story without my permission.

Chaos in the Moon by Lioconvoy

Chapter One: Dream Swap

Every morning was the almost the same for Ranma; spar with his father, get turned into a girl, eat breakfast, bathe and go to school. However this morning he had to do a little extra before going to school. In his cursed form he noticed his roots were showing. Ever since he was little he was told how disgraceful his natural hair color was. After changing back to his male form he reapplied the black dye and then continued getting ready for school.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"We're closer to the school then the clinic. I'll barrow the Janitor's kettle and we can change you back then." Akane sighed as she looked up at he fiancé. Some how a car had managed to splash Ranma despite the fact he had been walking atop the fence as usual. Why there was a puddle on the street to begin with was also kind of odd since it hadn't rained in weeks.

"Don't worry about it Akane, since the stupid fight with Mousse every one knows about my curse anyway. I'll just change at Gym latter." Last night Ranma had a very weird dream about the tux guy from Sailor Moon. He shrugged it off at first, but after dyeing his hair a thought crept in his mind.

"You're willing to stay like that?" Something had to be wrong with the idiot and she wanted to know what. "Want me to lend you my spare uniform then?"

Although Ranma now wondered if that was his fate, the prospect of wearing a girl's uniform still disgusted him. "Why so I can look better in it then you do? Besides the fact that it be too big in the hips and chest."

Only Ranma could make having big boobs sound like a bad thing. He obviously wasn't feeling that bad if he was insulting her. "Please with your flat chest, how would you look better then me?"

"They may be small but I'm not flat, and my slender figure tops your bulky one hands down." One thing Ranma was proud of, but knew he shouldn't be, was his female form's figure and small or not he wouldn't let Akane insult it. However this argument was helping him take his mind off his dream.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In Juban High, Usagi Tsukino sat at her desk thinking about the strange dream she had last night. It wasn't the first of time she this kind of dream either. First she was a boy; there was this guy with a sword coming on to her as a him, then she was female and he grabbed her and started to hug her tightly, this was followed by the appearance of another boy with a bandana who stood there with a short haired girl watching and laughing at her, after that she finally woke up.

It was annoying really, having dreams that as far as she knew had nothing at all to do with her. The worst by far was when she was six and had a nightmare where she was in a pit of cats that clawed and bit into her. It was thanks to this bad dream that when she met Luna she ran in terror.

Sure she had seen Sailor Moon, but that was just a cartoon, or at least at that's what she believed then. Now she knew she really was the reincarnation of some dead moon princess and she really was a beautiful sailor suited solider. After the battle with Queen Beryl she wondered if she'd have to deal with the Aliens next, maybe the Dark Moon Kingdom, or would it be something different all together. Maybe she'd soon find out what these dreams meant and that would lead to something new.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"A penny for your thoughts?" Artemis said as he sat down next to Luna on the roof us the Tsukino home.

"Usagi had another dream that wasn't her own." Luna frowned. Where were these dreams coming from? It made no sense that Usagi would see things and people that weren't apart of either of her lives.

"You know they could be his." Artemis said thinking back to the Silver Millennium. "He invaded her mind before."

"Dia is dead. Serenity would never have sent him forward. He was a sick and twisted man." Luna thought of the princess's cousin. She was grateful to never see him again. "Besides these are far too calm for one of his attacks. Not all of them are like the cat one. There was one where she was kissing Ami."

"I don't think I heard about that one, but if we're working under the assumption that these are the dreams of someone else, maybe that person is near by." He wasn't sure though who might have a crush on Ami. The shy girl didn't seem to have many fans to his observation.

"I'm worried Artemis. What if that person is having her dreams? What if he or she knows about the Silver Millennium or that Usagi is Sailor Moon?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Penny for your thoughts Saotome?"

"So long as it's accredited to my dept." Ranma decided to spend lunch on the school's roof today. Still in female form, his mind was on his dream again. His argument with Akane and bashing Kuno help him stray from it for a bit, but it was haunting him again now.

"Do you even know what accredited means?" Nabiki smiled. Sometimes Ranma wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"Nabiki did you know I'm blonde?" The pigtail girl replied ignoring the jab at his intelligence. Sure he wasn't the brightest, but he wasn't stupid. It was just, school was boring, and what exactly would trying get him.

"Excuse me Saotome?"

"I dye my hair black. Why it ends up red when I'm a girl I'm not sure. But it's naturally blonde whether I'm a guy or a girl." Ranma said looking up at the clouds.

"I see... how much are you going to pay me to keep this quiet?" Something was different about Ranma. Something was definitely wrong here. Still she wouldn't show her concern, it wasn't profitable.

"How much you going to pay me to keep your part time job a secret? The School doesn't allow students to work."

"My…what are you talking about Ranma?" There was no way he knew about that. It was all the way in Juban.

"You don't work at a photography shop in the Juban district? Oyama's Photography." Ranma had seen that in a nightmare once. Nabiki was killed by some sort of Camera demon. In that same dream had seen some other people he didn't know get killed by other strange monsters. Now that he thought about it, today's dream was the first mushy one, but not the first odd one. Before this last year all of them were about stuffing his face as a girl though, some of them were even before he gained his cursed form.

"Okay, I guess we're even, in fact consider you dept canceled. You tell anyone about my job though, your dead." A threat more then a promise, but she needed that job. Her schemes only provided her with pocket change; it was the generous pay of her employer that allowed the Tendo's to live without Soun working. Although Ranma and Genma's eating habits drained from their savings. "How may I ask did you know about that?"

"It's a secret" Ranma smiled. It was nice to be on the giving end of grief.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Whatever Saotome, why did you tell me you're a blonde?"

"I had a crazy dream last night." Ranma paused and examined himself. Despite his dyed red hair, his figure as a girl was exactly as it was in the dream. "Don't tell anyone about this either. I was in my girl form, but my hair wasn't dyed and I was romantically involved with this man that looked like the Tux guy in Sailor Moon. I even was happy to be with him."

Nabiki saw the disturbed look on Ranma's face. Had he determined this dream as a type of prophecy? No wonder he didn't seem to mind that he was still a girl. This dream must be far worse so he could ignore the present inconvenience. "You were happy?"

"Yeah, it wasn't like one of my Kuno nightmare where I was disgusted, I actually seemed to like the guy." Ranma stood up. Maybe he should stop always thinking of himself as a he. Thinking about the past dreams with this one… "Lunch is almost over. Thanks for the concern."

"Who said I was concerned Saotome."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Now in the living room of the Tsukino home, Luna watched as Usagi's mother cleaned around her. Then came a knock at the door, and she watched her answer it.

"Kasumi, what a pleasant surprise." Ikuko smiled as she let her husband's twin into her home. "Kenji hasn't been sending you his nightmares again, has he?"

"The same nightmares he always gets at this time of year thanks to your older brother." Kasumi frowned as her sister-in-law let her in.

"Please I like to forget that fool is related to me, I like to forget I ever was a Saotome to begin with, since my brother is typical to our family." Her own father engaged her to many houses just out of convenience. In the end she eloped with Kenji despite what her father's definition of honor demanded of her. She watched as Kasumi sat down on the couch and she went to the Kitchen to get some refreshments. "Would you like anything?"

"Just an Ice Tea please." Her own relation with her brother's wife wasn't the greatest, she still blamed her for what happened thirteen years ago, but the rest of her family didn't blame her. Maybe Kasumi should try and bury the hatchet. "When will my brother be home?"

"He said he'll be late today."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

After school Nabiki went strait to work. Thoughts of what Ranma told her and what she assumed was going through his mind still fresh in her own. As she walked in she noticed a young man already working behind the counter. "You're working here too now Chiba."

"Yeah, don't worry Oyama made it clear that you're in charge."

"I'm in charge? Where is he?" Nabiki had a sinking feeling.

"On vacation, he said he felt safe leaving the place in your hands. You know how to run the camera well enough and he said he was overdue for some time off." Mamoru smiled as he saw the expression of shock register on Nabiki's face.

"He left his store to a couple of High School students? I don't know about you but I can't be here during the school day. Isn't this going to cause a loss in business?" What was Oyama thinking? Sure she was capable, but to just up and leave... Sometimes the boss was too carefree for his own good.

"Well apparently the customers don't mind waiting. You have several appointment requests on your desk."

"Chiba you any good with a camera?" Nabiki hoped she be able to split the work load like she had been doing with the boss.

"Nope, I'm here to work the counter, and do what ever heavy lifting you need for the sets." Mamoru chuckled as a look of defeat spread across Nabiki's face.

"Don't laugh or I'll hire Usagi and make it your duty to clean up after her." The middle Tendo recovered from the shock of her present work load, the look on Chiba's face made her feel allot better. Still though, she might make good on that threat. As clumsy as Usagi was, she had a natural talent with a camera, something she got from her father.

"That's not funny."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Prepare to die Ranma!" Ryoga shouted as he leapt to attack Ranma. After going in with a kick Ranma just dodged.

"Hey Ryoga, you're a week late." This was what he needed to take his mind off his current problem. Good ol Ryoga. Always there when he needed him.

"I've given you another week of life. You should be grateful." With his training and the fact that Ranma was currently in his weaker female form, today he would finally have his revenge. Advancing on Ranma he started throwing several punches. "Now Fight!" Dodging each punch with ease Ranma just smiled. Moving inside Ryoga's guard he decided to get him riled up. "Gee Ryoga, you're getting really slow."

After several more failed attacks Ryoga couldn't help but agree, he was slow compared to Ranma now. Yes Ranma's girl form had been faster then his male, but he had never had this much of a problem hitting him before. "Stop playing around and fight me seriously Ranma. I'm not Akane, I will kill you."

"Please Ryoga; you have to touch me to kill me. You know if you were training so much how come you haven't landed a blow. I don't remember you being this slow."

From around the corner Akane watched Ranma and Ryoga fight. It was obvious all his recent training with the ghoul had made Ranma more then a match for poor Ryoga. She'd step in to end things if not for the fact that Ranma didn't seem as gloomy as he had all day. What was bothering the pigtail martial artist so much that he didn't mind being a she?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Mom I'm home" Usagi said entering her house. Her teacher kept her later then the other detention students to give her a speech how she expected better of her. It was real annoying.

"Hello Usagi, your mother is out shopping for dinner."

"Aunt Kasumi!" Usagi smiled "How come you're here? Is Kenta here too?"

"Your cousin is with his father, I came to complain to yours about the dreams he's been having." Kasumi looked down at her niece and something crossed her mind. "What sort of dreams has Ranmyaku been having?"

"Ranmyaku? Who's that?"

Kasumi frowned. It really had been that long ago. Usagi no longer even remembered him. "Never mind Usagi, it's probably best you don't remember."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Having finally had several blows laid on him Ryoga was feeling a little better. Still Ranma had kept his insults to a minimum. This didn't feel like a true fight. Ryoga actually stopped his failing attacks. "Something wrong Ranma?"

Ranma stood opposite Ryoga, and looked down at the ground. "Even you can tell."

Sitting down at a nearby fountain Ryoga decided to question his long time rival. "So what's wrong? You're not insulting me as much."

"The fight wasn't taking my mind off of things as much as I hoped it would, you've gotten really slow." Or maybe it was that he'd just gotten fast. With everything he had to do to regain his manhood, he'd gotten much faster. Ironic, he gets his manhood back only a week ago, and now he was ignoring it, just accepting whatever body he happens to be in at the time. "Hey you sure you should be sitting there?"

Ryoga opened his umbrella and help it behind his back. "I'll be fine. What's going on? The only thing that should be haunting your dreams is me."

"That's disgusting….." Ranma pictured himself and Ryoga involved, and then ejected the thought from his mind. "That's really disgusting."

Ryoga tilted his head his head and then after looking at the form his rival was in he guessed what Ranma just meant. "Not like that. Never like that!"

"We'll that's what bothering me. I had a dream where I was with a guy. We were kissing and hugging and I seemed to enjoy it." Talking with Nabiki helped him a bit, maybe talking with Ryoga would help things too, and despite the death threats Ryoga was probably the closest thing he had to a friend here. "Normally when you're in my dreams you and Akane are laughing at me, or you're trying to kill me for going out with your cousin."

"Why would I try to kill you for going out with her? In fact I completely approve of the two of you going out." Most people have things they wouldn't wish on their worst enemy. His cousin though was something he definitely wished on Ranma. She was a big brain and would probably bore Ranma to death.

"She's not that bad."

"You're not related to her." Ryoga pictured Akane and himself going on a double date with his cousin and Ranma. No matter what Ranma thought of her, he'd be suffering. Maybe not as bad as this dream seemed to make him suffer though, that was something Ryoga didn't wish on Ranma. "You've had dreams like this about Kuno though, how come they don't affect you."

"Because my subconscious mind is just as disgusted by Kuno as my conscious mind. But with this guy, there was an unshakable feeling of a true love. I don't feel it now, but it frightens me that I could feel it while I was asleep." At lunch he'd come to the conclusion that maybe he was the re-incarnation of Sailor Moon or something similar, but after giving it allot more thought he came to the conclusion that even with all the other weird things in his life that was impossible.

"Maybe they're memories of the girl that drowned in the Nyannichuan"

"Ryoga, the guide said that it was fifteen hundred years ago that the girl drowned there. The guy in my dream was wearing something more modern." Telling Nabiki it was Tux boy was one thing, he had something on her. Ryoga though, his trust in him only went so far.

"You know, Ami moved to Juban last year. Maybe tomorrow we could go see her. She might know something." There was little she didn't know, and it had been some time since Ryoga saw her. It probably had been just as long for Ranma, but if he got the two together, Akane would be all his.

"That's not a bad idea." Even if she couldn't help, it would be nice to see her again. His feelings for her would definitely go a long way towards reminding him he was a guy. Or he was supposed to be a guy. After not caring about his gender all day Ranma was finally in the mood to change back.

Unnoticed on the other side of the fountain Akane heard the whole conversation. Apparently Shampoo wasn't enough, he had to two time her with Ryoga's cousin too. Obviously she didn't need to care about Ranma after all.

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-For Ranma, everything that happened up till the end of the phoenix pill story happened. Only difference is his curse form resembles Usagi, and not it's normal shape, so it can be assumed he had different insults for Akane besides the flat-chested comment because his own are smaller.

-For Usagi, something similar to the Queen Beryl happened, but it didn't happen till after she and the inners are 16. There is a Sailor Moon cartoon that is up to SS.

-Mamoru is 18 and a senior in High School.

-Usagi's aunt Kasumi is not Kasumi Tendo. She is the younger twin of Usagi's father.

-Update 13 Dec 05: After reviewing the story I've caught some more mistakes and fixed a couple things so they flow better.


	2. Ch2 Forgotten Ties

Disclaimer: If you think anything besides the story is mine, you're very very wrong.

Chaos in the Moon by Lioconvoy

Chapter Two: Forgotten Ties

Nabiki got up bright and early the next morning. Since Furinkan and Juban both had five day school weeks she'd take advantage of the weekend and have the shop open the full day. Hopefully she and Mamoru could take care of enough customers to offset the fewer hours they'd be working during the school week.

After going down stairs she expected to see Genma and Ranma sparring already, but only Genma was sitting on the porch.

"Nabiki have you seen Ranma?"

"No, did he ever come home yesterday?" When she had gotten home it was late and only Kasumi was still up.

"I don't believe he did. Where could the ungrateful boy be?" Genma frowned as he thought about what today was.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Akane laid in her bed thinking about yesterday afternoon. It was nice seeing Ryoga and Ranma getting along. It hurt though that Ryoga would try to fix Ranma up with his cousin. What was he thinking?

It was probably for the best that Ranma went home with Ryoga. She didn't want to see either of them right now.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As Ikuko came down stairs she could see that her husband and sister-in-law had already gone out. Last night must have brought terrible nightmares for poor Kasumi. It never failed that the night before this day she and her twin would swap dreams. The two must have gone out for a walk to try and clear their heads.

Twin of the Tsukino clan had very deep psychic connections. It was for that reason when Usagi's twin came out a boy, Kenji named him Ranmyaku. He knew the brother would cause chaos for the sister. Despite the fact it was thirteen years ago that Ranmyaku was kidnapped by his uncle, he still manage to cause quite a bit of chaos for Usagi. What ever it was her brother was doing to her son, it caused Usagi an unreasonable fear of cats, terrible eating habits, and talents she tended to hide from her friends.

Where was her son right now?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Think Ami's up by now?" Ranma said as he and Ryoga got off the train that took them to Juban.

"Probably not, but there's a park around here that we can spar at for a little bit." Or at least Ryoga hoped there was. With Ranma as his compass he wouldn't get lost, so things might not be where he remembered them.

"So this is where you went Saotome?"

Ranma turned to see Nabiki getting off the same train they just had. "Yeah what about it?"

"Just curious, your father is looking for you." Nabiki smiled. Although something seemed wrong about Ranma and Ryoga getting along.

"Who cares what his old man wants. Ranma and I have business here." Ryoga snarled. He liked Akane, but her sister got on his nerves.

"We're going to see Ryoga's cousin about my dream. She's a bit of a 'know it all' so she might be able to help." Although Ranma agreed with Ryoga's statement, he was going to try and have a little more faith in Nabiki.

"A 'know it all'? You wouldn't be talking about Ami Mizuno?" Picturing the blue haired genius as Ryoga's relative was almost impossible, but Ami did once mention that the reason her parents were separated was because her father was lost.

Ranma tilted his head. "You know Ami?"

"She some times comes with her friends to the photography shop. Normally Usagi uses her to ward off the stray cats that like to hang around the front." Nabiki broke her ice mask and giggled. Usagi had a way of bringing a smile to anyone's face.

"Ranma there must be something terribly wrong with today. You and I are getting along and Nabiki just giggled." Ryoga had a sinking feeling maybe he should just gave Ranma directions to Ami's place.

Ranma nodded "Not to mention we haven't had any run-ins with cold water since yesterday."

"SEMPAI IS THAT YOU!"

Ranma had never seen Ryoga move that fast. The lost boy was gone in an instant. He looked to see the source of the shout and it was a taller girl with long brow hair in a pony tail. She was beautiful, but not his type. Probably because of his crush on Ami, but the pigtail boy preferred girls with short hair.

"Nabiki, did you see where Ryoga just got off to? " Makoto frowned.

Ranma looked at Nabiki and saw that she had fallen face first into the ground. "Did I miss something?"

Picking her self up the middle Tendo was still in shock. On and on Makoto would talk about her long lost Sempai. Of all the people for it to be, it was Ryoga? "Mako-chan Ryoga is your sempai, but you're both in the same grade."

"Ryoga-kun is a month older then me though so I've always called him sempai." Makoto smiled it been forever since she last seen Ryoga. "I wonder why he ran away."

"Who knows, he's probably half way to China by now. How am I supposed to get to Ami's?" Why did Ryoga run away? There must be something wrong with this girl if he preferred Akane to her.

"You two were going to see Ami. How come?" Makoto frowned to think her sempai liked her nerdy friend.

"Ami is Ryoga's cousin and they wanted to see her about a dream Ranma had." For the life of her Nabiki couldn't think of one reason for Ryoga to flee in terror. He almost had the look Ranma wore when Kodachi was around. Makoto was nothing like the female Kuno though.

"Dreams? Have you met Ami before?" Putting her thoughts of Ryoga on hold Makoto wondered if this boy had something to do with Usagi's odd dreams.

"Yeah, I met her in middle school. She was at Ryoga's a few times when I brought him home."

"Maybe we should go to Usagi's place instead. She has had odd dreams too." This could solve the mystery of Usagi's dreams and this cute guy's at the same time.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Genma had a dangerous feeling. Jumping into the kio pond he took on the form of a panda and none too soon. A moment later there was a knock at the door.

Akane got up from the breakfast table and opened the door. Outside of it was a young man about Kasumi's age. He was dress in black jeans, a white button down shirt, and across his back was a sword. "If you're here to challenge Ranma he's out right now."

"I'm not here to challenge anyone. My name is Ranma Saotome and despite the dishonor my father has brought to my family, my mother feels I should honor the agreement between our two houses. You don't happen to have an older sister do you? I'm not really into younger women."

"YOU'RE RANMA SAOTOME?" Akane couldn't help but shout. How could this person be Ranma Saotome

"You don't have to shout. Yes I'm Ranma Saotome."

"Oh my" Kasumi said as she joined Akane at the door. If this was Ranma Saotome she wouldn't be pushing him on either Nabiki or Akane. However if this was Genma's son, then who was Ranma-chan? "We already have a Ranma Saotome though."

"Already have one…Genma is here?" Ranma growled and unsheathed his sword.

Soun now arrived at the door having over heard what was transpiring. The sword this Ranma was carrying was the Saotome honor blade. He looked over to where the Panda was sitting moments ago and saw the space was now vacant. "Exactly what is going on here?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Kenji and his sister returned home to find Makoto and young man arriving at his house. "Makoto, who's your friend?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome sir. Mokoto said your daughter might be able to help me with a dream I've had." Something about this house was familiar. Had he been here before? Not only the house, but the man he just talked to was familiar as well.

"You're Ranma Saotome?" Kasumi looked at the boy. He could be a male version of Usagi, but his hair was off and Genma would never allow the boy to come here. "Tell me is your hair dyed?"

Kenji was amaze how calm his sister was. Letting down his mental barriers he let her calm wash over him. If not for her he'd probably scare away the boy, who very well might be his son.

"I think I'm Ranma Saotome, that's what Pop's has been telling me all my life. He's lied about everything else though. Um, yeah my hair is dyed though, I'm a natural blonde." The fat panda was a notorious liar but he was pretty sure who he was. Although, the way the lady asked the question, was there another Ranma Saotome.

Kenji let a small smile slip from his face. "You said you came here about a dream? Tell me in your dreams are you a girl?"

"Um, do we gotta talk about this out here?" Hopefully the adults would dismiss Makoto. He wasn't comfortable with too many people knowing about his dream. Wait, the adult had just said dreams, plural. Did that mean all the odd dreams he got every once in a while came from here.

"No it's probably best we go inside. There allot we need to talk about." On the outside his expression was calm, on the inside Kenji was about to burst in tears. This really was Ranmyaku. "Makoto, thank you for bringing Ranma here, but I think it'd be better if this is handled inside the family."

Makoto tilted her head as Ranma and Kenji entered the house. "Inside the family"

"Ranma is the son of Usagi's uncle." Kasumi left Makoto with that as she followed her brother inside.

As the door closed Makoto couldn't help but wonder what was going on in there. Then Ryoga popped into her head. He must be somewhere near by maybe she could find him again.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I see so the boy with Genma isn't Ranma?" Soun said with disbelief.

"No he's not. Unless my father has gotten another boy, he should be my cousin Ranmyaku. When my mother wouldn't let father take me he stole his sister's son." Ranma extended his senses; his old man could still be near by. After much sorting of the hundreds of claims that had reached the Saotome home his mother decided the only true agreement was with the Tendo Family. How odd that his father would be here of all places.

"Oh my. Poor Ranma." Kasumi gasped.

"I'm Ranma, he's Ranmyaku."

"Well we've known him as Ranma and it's hard to think of him by any other name." Kasumi decided maybe she would push him on Nabiki or Akane after all. She didn't quite like his attitude.

"Is Ranma with my father?" Calling his cousin by his name wasn't enjoyable, but he'd humor the oldest Tendo daughter. If he was engaged to a beautiful woman like her maybe this arranged marriage wouldn't be so bad.

"Ranma's with Ryoga, they went to see Ryoga's cousin in Juban." Akane said this with a bit of a frown. Two timer or not, she did have some feeling for who she thought was Ranma. Who knew what his real family was like, maybe he was arranged to someone else by them.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Genma feared for his life. If the real Ranma was here that meant Nodoka was around too. She promised if he ever left her he be dead. Really what was he supposed to do, the art needed an heir and her motherly love would have made the true Ranma imperfect for the job.

By now Soun knew the truth; he'd have to fall on a back up arrangement for the perfect Ranma. But first he needed to find the boy. Where could that ungrateful brat be?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma sat one of two couches in the Tsukino living room wondering what was going on. After he was seated the two adults he came in with went to the kitchen to talk with a third. He had overheard the woman he came in with say that Genma was the uncle of whoever Usagi was. Finally the three adults came back into the living room. The third adult who had been in the house looked at him with tears in her eyes. Like the man, she seemed very familiar to him.

"Kasumi, would you wake up Usagi." Kenji said still keeping an eye on Ranma. "I asked this earlier, but Ranma in your dreams are you a girl?"

"Um, some yeah." Ranma watched more tears fall from the eyes of the woman. "Is something wrong?"

"No, for the first time in thirteen years every thing is right." Ikuko said quietly.

Ranma rubbed the base of his pigtail. He could barely make out what the woman was saying. "Um am I missing something?"

"Allot of somethings." Looking down and closing his eyes, Kenji decided to Ranma the truth. Hopefully the boy would accept it. "You see like you said outside, Genma's lied to you about everything. You're not his son. He took you when his wife wouldn't allow him to take his own."

Ikuko continue where her husband left off. "I stupidly left my brother watching over you and your sister while I went shopping and your father was at work. When I came home Usagi was all alone."

Ranma knew Genma was a bastard, but this…. Could the Panda stoop so low? Somehow he believed it, he didn't know why but he did. Then a blonde girl with odango's in her hair came down the steps. Their eyes met and suddenly her life flashed before his eyes. Then everything went black.

Kasumi caught Usagi as she collapsed. "They connected."

"Will they be alright?" The mother of three said looking at her lost son.

"They should be fine. I'm going to have to teach them how to block out each others feeling and thoughts; it may take a while though it's something best learned young." Kenji stopped being strong and let his own tears flow.

Kasumi smiled "When you two are done crying, can I have some help putting your daughter on the other couch?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ryoga knocked on the door to what he hopped would be a safe haven. That is if he was even in the right town. He was happy to see the door be opened by his genius cousin. "Ami, I need a place to hide!"

"From who?"

"A girl, an evil girl that wants to ruin my life." He should be safe from Makoto here. Ami probably kept people from visiting her under the threat of studying. Ryoga was willing to suffer through that to escape his hunter.

Ami let Ryoga in and watch him pick up a book to hide behind. "Does this evil girl have a name?"

"Makoto Kino"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Shingo rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he saw Usagi laid out on one couch and a boy laid out on the other. He went over to the boy and looked at him. Then he heard someone come from the kitchen and turned to see his mother. "Mom, who's this?"

"That's your older brother. After thirteen years he's finally home."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

From the gates of time a sixteen year old girl watched what was going on in the Tsukino home while munching on some Pocky. Behind her an older woman stood to see what she was watching. "Ahh, so Crises has been returned to his family."

"Crises? You never talked about him before. Who's he?"

The guardian of time looked down at her daughter and smiled. "He, Setsuna, is Serenity's twin. In his past life he led the Royal Guard. In this one you haven't told me what he'll accomplish, only that when he returned it would be time to gather the Outers."

"Does that mean your going to be passing the mantel of Sailor Pluto on to me now?" Setsuna hoped.

"Yes, as the re-incarnation of your ancestor it's only right you fight along side the re-incarnations of the others Sailors. My time as Pluto has come to an end." Sailor Pluto looked down at her daughter. She hoped Setsuna would be ready for the task at hand, she knew who her daughter had been and who she now was, and from what she saw of what she would become there was a bit of uncertainty.

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-Akane has always misunderstood Ranma when it came to girls. If I left that out I don't feel I'd be portraying her right.

-Usagi's aunt is Kasumi do to lack of imagination. Her father's name is Kenji so I went with the first female "K" name to come to mind.

-What Ryoga has against Makoto will either be explained next chapter or soon after.

-Crises is the name of another sea on the Moon, so I chose that as the name for Serenity's twin. Luna and Artemis didn't think he got sent forward since it was Serenity that would succeed her mother, and he had no role without the Royal Guard.

-In this fic Pluto died with the other Senshi, however she had a daughter that took over her role after her death. Not having the same convictions as her mother, she had married an earth man and had a family of her own. The role of Pluto has been passed on to the eldest daughter since, and training begins at thirteen.


	3. Ch3 Ryoga's Accident

Disclaimer: If you think anything besides the story is mine, you're very very wrong. That said; please ask for my permission before posting this story anywhere.

Chaos in the Moon by Lioconvoy

Chapter Three: Ryoga's Accident

Although it was true that she disliked her father's constant state of losthood, Ami somehow was able to forgive her cousin Ryoga for his same curse. Unlike her father Ryoga was always there when she needed him. Today was no different, even if Ryoga was here to for a reason other than her; he was at the right place at the right time. "Ryoga, I was wondering, could you teach me how to fight?"

Ryoga sat on the couch of the Mizuno living room casually looking at one of Ami's text books. It was either the text book or the doujinshi that was left on the coffee table. After skimming the fan drawn comic he chose the text book. When his cousin spoke to him he looked up from the book. "You want to learn how to fight? Why?"

"Things have been happening here in Juban and I'd like to be able to take care of myself. I don't want to be a burden to my friends." As Sailor Mercury she did very little but provide distractions, Venus provided strategy, Mars and Jupiter were the fire power. She wanted to do more.

"I don't think I'd be able to teach you anything. My techniques rely on my strength. Ranma could probably train you though. He's a more balanced fighter then I am." The pig boy smiled. This would definitely get the two of them together. There was no way Ranma would deny Ami, and spending time with him personally may get even his shy cousin interested in Ranma, if she wasn't already.

Ami blushed, and then thought about something. It had been a while since Ryoga visited, but he regularly sent letters and since a year ago they've almost always spoke about Ranma in a bad light. "Have the two of you made up? It's about time, you know it's not his fault he couldn't wait around forever for you."

"Thanks to him I've seen hell!"

Making sense of Ryoga was probably an impossible task, even for the girl genius. Ami smiled though, somehow no matter how much Ryoga said he hated Ranma he seemed to approve of him if Ami were to show her interest. Before Ami could try to correct Ryoga for his blame of Ranma for whatever this hell he'd seen was, there was a knock at the door. It was still a little early for anyone to visit, but then she notice Mako's manga on her coffee table. "Um, Ryoga maybe you should hide in my room."

"Why? Wait that's not, her at the door?" Ryoga started cringing. Few things frightened him like Makoto.

"Probably, she left her Manga here last night."

Ryoga looked at the disgusting doujinshi. That was Makoto's? All the more reason for him to fear her. Quickly before asking which room belonged to his cousin he ran into the first one he came to hoping it was the right one.

Ami went to the door and just as she thought it was Mako-chan. "Good morning Mako, what brings you here?"

"I left my Gundam Wing doujinshi here yesterday when we were studying." With the door open the Senshi of Jupiter looked around but didn't see her target. Maybe sempai didn't come here.

"Oh, yes it's still on the coffee table in the living room."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Computer, desk, bed, books, books and more books. Ryoga was in the right room. Now he had to be quiet until his nemesis left. Looking around he saw something that seemed out of place. Picking the item up, he recognized it as a henshin stick from the anime Sailor Moon. In his pig form he'd seen the cartoon a few times with Akane. "Heh, I could just see Ami playing with this and saying Mercury Power Make Up."

Ami finished getting Mako-chan out after a short talk and a promise to see her later, when she opened the door to her room to get Ryoga she was surprised by what she saw. Ryoga was just finishing the transformation into Sailor Mercury. There was a definite look of shock on his face. He wasn't a boy in a sailor fuku, somehow he was a girl. His figure was now smaller but well defined, had a small chest, and his hair though still black was a little longer then it had been.

"Ami, what in the world happened to me?" He had thought it was a toy he picked up, but now he was a she and apparently Sailor Mercury. What ever he accidentally did, hopefully Ami could undo. "Can you fix me?"

"I'm not sure, only I'm supposed to be able to use the Mercury Pen." Pulling out the Mercury Computer from subspace, she started taking scans of her cousin. Oddly he did have an energy signature belonging to someone of the Silver Millennium. It was similar to her own, but it didn't explain why he was able to use her henshin stick.

"Ami, if you have a subspace pocket like in the anime, why don't you keep your pen there?" Ryoga then noticed the face of the girl genius start to redden. After a second of thought he figured out the answer to his own question. "Never mind, if you kept it in there you wouldn't have space for all your books."

"Y…yes, the subspace pocket only has a limited amount of space, and I think my books and Mercury computer are a better use of the space. The Mercury Pen is small enough to carry normally. I'm really sorry about this Ryoga." Maybe it would be a good idea to start keeping the pen in the subspace pocket if others could use it. Ami looked at the data currently displayed on the Mercury Computer's screen and notice something odd about Ryoga aside for his Silver Millennium energy signature. "Ryoga, do you know of any other magic surrounding you?"

"Does that have anything to do with my current problem? Could you at least tell me how to get out of this get up?" Cousin or not he didn't want to share the fact that he was a part time pig with Ami.

"Oh yes, place your hand on the jewel in the center of the chest ribbon. Then just concentrate on returning to normal." If this solved things, Ami was definitely going to start listening to Usagi when she said to stop over thinking things.

Doing as told the fuku melted away and his normal clothes faded into existence. Then Ryoga felt the sensation of his body changing again. Examining himself he was all male again. "I think I'm going to head out Ami. I don't want to accidentally trigger anything else."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Luna looked at the couch with the young red head girl that had been a black haired boy; Shingo had spilled a cup of juice while examining his new older brother. If she didn't know better Usagi's twin had a Jusenkyo curse, but Gairyo had destroyed the cursed springs when Beryl started using the spring of drowned demon to power up her army. This boy/girl was no doubt Crises though. How or why Crises was sent forward was still something she didn't quite get.

There was also another thing on her mind, was Crises alone. Had any of the other lesser nobles of the Silver Millennium also get sent forward? Gairyo, Lixor, Ran, Lurden, all equal in power to the Senshi, there powers could be useful in the present. She'd have to escape the Tsukino home and call a meeting with the others. Hopefully while she was out Usagi and her brother would recover.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Some one was toying with him. That much was apparent to Genma. He didn't have Ryoga's sense of direction, but some how he had gone from Nerima to Nevada in a matter of moments. Looking down at the dry lake bed he had a feeling of exactly where he was. Greedy he may be, but not stupid. Still how was he to get back to Japan?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Mom, isn't that an abuse of power?" Setuna looked through the gates watching the Saotome patriarch head away from the secret US base that her mother had dropped him off at.

"Maybe, but I cannot allow Genma to interfere yet. Gairyo hasn't fully awakened yet, and it will be him who gives the Panda a fate worse then death." The present time guardian smiled. Things were unfolding just as her daughter's future self had told her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Rei sighed, she actually had a date this afternoon and Luna just had to call for a meeting. Hopefully this one wouldn't take forever and she'd still be able to make it. Looking across the room she saw Minako reading the manga she left out for Usagi, Ami playing with her Mercury Computer, and the Moon cats talking in what she assumed was their native tongue. "Okay, Usagi's always late, but where is Makoto?"

"Still Looking for Ryoga probably." Ami ran into Jupiter's Senshi on her way to the shrine and she was ranting about being so close to her sempai.

"Who's Ryoga?" This peeked Minako's interest. She put down the manga and looked over to Ami.

"My cousin and Mako's sempai." Typing away at the data she collected on Ryoga this morning Ami was hoping Artemis or Luna could clear up what happened.

"Your cousin is Mako's sempai? Does he look anything like the other guys she's always comparing him too?" It always annoyed her how every cute guy looked like Makoto's long lost sempai, now was a chance to learn the truth. The Senshi of Mars thought maybe missing her date would be worth it.

"Who's Kino comparing me with?"

Ami had seen an energy spike on the Mercury computer. Suddenly Ryoga who she had her tracking scanner locating went from the Juban arcade to the shrine. Now he was in the meeting room. How had he done that?

Ryoga looked at the two girls staring at him. One minute he was hiding from Makoto in an arcade thinking he wanted to be anywhere but there and the next he was hearing his cousin's voice. Following the sound of the conversation he entered this room with three girls and two cats. The cats were making strange sounds before he had spoke up. Almost as if they were talking in another language. Oh well he needed to get out of here. "Um, if you're not going to answer my question, could you at least tell me how to get out of here?"

"You're Ami's cousin?" Minako was still eyeing the cute guy that popped out of no where.

"How did you get here?" Maybe she was a priestess, and a Sailor Senshi, but Rei still had not gotten used to all the odd things that happened in her life. One thing was certain Ryoga was better looking then any of the guys Mako ever compared him with. Even better then her own date too.

"I don't know, one minute I was ducking into an arcade to escape Makoto, and the next I was in the hallway here. This sort of thing happens to me all the time." Normally though it was when he was out doors. This was one of the few times his bad sense of direction had moved him from one indoor location to another.

"First Crises, now Gairyo. I believe you teleported yourself here. In your past life you'd always practice the teleportation spell subconsciously and ended up all over the place because of it. I don't remember you liking Marica much back then either."

Ryoga looked down at the source of the words. It was a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. Another Jusenkyo victim? "Did you fall in the spring of drowned talking cat or something?"

"No Luna and I are Mau, in short we're aliens. We both served an ancient kingdom that died long ago. Before it fell we were then put in a stasis to wait for the day the warriors and the Princess of that kingdom were reincarnated." Spring of drowned talking cat? Did Ami's cousin mean that Jusenkyo had been restored? Artemis didn't like the sound of that.

"You mean Ryoga is from the Silver Millennium too?" This confirmed what her scan found earlier, and maybe why he was able to use the Mercury pen. "The Mercury computer had registered him as having an energy signature similar to my own."

"That Ami, is because Ryoga is the reincarnation of Gairyo, your older brother."

Now the black cat talked. Alien talking cats, how would Ranma react to this? However being told he was the reincarnation of his older cousin's older brother was something that actually registered as odd to him. "I'm two months younger then Ami, how could I be her older brother?"

"You have a point there, the rest of the senshi have kept their age differences." Artemis pondered then remembered Luna had already told him that Crises was now younger then Serenity. "I know! Queen Serenity wasn't responsible for yours and Crises's reincarnations. You were!"

"Artemis, as powerful as Gairyo was, he would only be able to send himself forward not both himself and Crises." Luna wasn't following her companion's train of thought.

"How powerful was Ryoga during the Silver Millennium, and who's Marica?" The Senshi of Venus also wondered if maybe some other cute guys from the Moon Kingdom got sent forward, but she was going to ask Artemis about that in private.

"Marica was Makoto name during the Silver Millennium. You didn't always go by the names Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. You all had regular names as well. Ami was Anathena, Rei was Rianna, and you were Nanili." Luna looked at Artemis hoping he'd explain his theory before being interrupted again.

"Gairyo was the most powerful sorcerer in the Moon Kingdom. His only downfall was his inability to control his teleporting. He was also overprotective of Anathena and performed a binding spell between the two of them. So long as he lived she could not die. It is possible when Queen Serenity sent Sailor Mercury forward; Gairyo was dragged along by the binding spell. That's why you're younger than Ami now. Also why Crises is younger than Serenity." It made perfect sense to the male Mau. More then likely Gairyo performed the binding spell between the royal twins as a favor to Crises.

"Okay since Minako didn't ask this earlier, who is Crises? Princess Serenity's older brother or something. Also did he have a girlfriend?" Rei hoped the answer to the later question was her. Usagi had Mamoru, it be nice if she was destined to be with someone.

"Crises was Serenity's twin, and he was the older of the two. He has been reborn as Usagi's younger twin, and I don't recall him being with anyone."

Ami looked from Ryoga to Luna. It suddenly made sense how he was always there for her despite his family's terrible sense of direction. Somehow he was still protective of her, she smiled. Now though another question was forming on her mind. "Usagi's twin?"

"Since when has odango atama been a twin?"

"Rei, you know only Mamoru can call her that. But doesn't Usagi have a younger brother not a twin brother?" Minako looked down at the cat in her lap expecting an answer.

"Apparently Usagi was born a twin and at age three, her brother was taken by her uncle. Since it was so long ago its likely Usagi didn't remember him. I overheard her parents talking about it. Right now she and Ranma are unconscious. Twins of the Tsukino clan have powerful physic connections and being brought back together overloaded their stressed link. Or at least that's what her father told her mother." He also mentioned he couldn't tell when the two would wake up. Luna worried what lasting side affects this reunion might have. Her thought then turned to footsteps in the shrine.

"Sorry I'm late what did I miss?"

Rei looked at where Ryoga had just been, then where Ami had been. Both were now gone, assumingly he teleported and took his new little sister with him. "Allot Makoto."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Um, Ryoga. Where are we now?" Ami looked at her surroundings. They were definitely not in the shrine. Where ever it was, they were on a cliff and there were many springs below.

"Jusenkyo? How'd we get here, I wanted to go to the Tendo's." The white cat did say he never got the spell right, but as things had been going his way he thought he'd try it. In the back of his mind he could hear the words he needed to perform the spell. Many other spells were now appearing there as well. Thinking one out a bubble formed around himself and Ami and they began floating.

Despite being a magical girl, the Senshi of Mercury's limited experience with magic did not prepare her for this. "Ryoga, what are you doing?"

"Getting us down from that cliff, I didn't want to fall from it again."

"Again?" Ami didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. Or really why Ryoga brought her with him. As they floated over some springs towards a spot of solid ground she pulled out her Mercury computer and started taking scans. In an instant she could tell this was the source of the other magical influence over Ryoga. "You've fallen into one of these springs before?"

"Thank to Ranma!" Ryoga's anger flared and the bubble popped. Both he and Ami fell into springs below them.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The unconscious Ranmyaku and Usagi sneezed. Kenji looked down at his children and smiled. Someone must have been talking about or the other. He remembered when he and Kasumi used to sneeze in stereo.

"Dad, how much longer will Usagi and Ranma be sleeping?"

"I don't know Shingo." Ranma, well his son was probably used to the name after thirteen years. That's why Ikuko suggested the use that name for him. Kenji wondered what sort of things his wife's brother had done to the child. Why did Ranma turn into a girl when Shingo's drink was spilled on him earlier? Could they change him back? There were so many questions to ask the boy when he awoke.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I'm sorry about this Ami. I didn't mean this to happen." Ryoga looked at the blue haired cat in his arms. He was lucky he fell into the Nannichuan, nothing happened to him. Ami though fell into what was probably the spring of drowned cat. Off to the side of the springs he saw the Jusenkyo guide approach him.

"Very bad sir she fall in Maoniichuan, cat drown in that spring one thousand eight hundred year ago. Beautiful girl fall in it a month ago too. That very busy spring."

"Can I cure her?" Ryoga said looking at his cousin/sister.

Ami looked up at her cousin/brother. He seemed calm. It helped calm her. Being a cat was very odd. It may have been normal for Luna or Artemis, but she wasn't used to it at all. Why didn't he turn into an animal though?

"Most sorry sir. Weird woman with three stones on her forehead drain all water from Nyannichuan not long ago. Spring not have enough water in it to cure cat. It was still empty when Amazon fall in Maoniichuan one month ago." The guide finally recognized the boy holding the cat. "You one who fall in Heituenniichuan many months ago? You come here to get cured?"

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-Appearance wise I'm taking things from both anime's even if in some cases it be easier to take from the Manga.

-Because of the binding spell between Ryoga and Ami, the two can tap into each other's powers. That is how he could use the Henshin stick.

-Since he used Ami's powers, Ryoga's are slowly awakening. He doesn't need to say his spell aloud because he still has the same mastery he had over them in his past life.

-Update 14 Dec 05: After reviewing the story I've caught some more mistakes and fixed a couple things so they flow better.


	4. Ch4 Awakening

Disclaimer: If you think anything besides the story is mine, you're very very wrong. That said; please ask for my permission before posting this story anywhere.

Chaos in the Moon by Lioconvoy

Chapter Four: Awakening

Ranma started to open his eyes, or her eyes, he was a she again. Did someone splash her with cold water while she was unconscious, or was her transformation the result of the things that had flashed into her mind? So many new memories, they seemed so real, but were they hers or were they this girl's who looked like her. Usagi was her name wasn't it?

"I was wondering when you two would wake up. Ranma, Shingo spilled some juice on you and you turned into a girl, is there away to turn you back? Or is there a time limit or something?" Kenji sat in a chair he'd placed in front of his oldest son. He smiled as the boy turned girl opened her eyes.

"Hot water changes him back daddy." Usagi slowly sat up on the couch. She looked at her double. Some how she knew everything about her, or was it him? Ranma, that was his or her name. Such a terrible life, and the past nightmares the reincarnated princess suffered all came from that life. "Not all cat's are evil, just most of them."

"How can you tell the exceptions?" So her transformation was triggered normally, Ranma felt better about that. Like the blond she slowly sat up on the couch she was on. Looking into her eye additional flashes of the things she saw earlier started flowing in. The talking cats, Luna and Artemis, they were good cats, but they weren't really cats, they were aliens.

"Usagi, Ranma don't look each other in the eye." Kenji waited till both of his children were now looking at him. "Ranma, no doubt you're confused. Yesterday you thought you were Ranma Saotome, and today you find out you're Ranmyaku Tsukino. Your mother and I have decided to make a compromise with your name; if you want you can keep calling yourself Ranma. What just happen to you and Usagi is natural of twins in the Tsukino family. We have deep physic connections with our other half. Normally when you get old enough to understand I'd teach you and Usagi how to keep your thoughts to yourself, but since your uncle took you it was pointless to teach Usagi alone. Since neither of you have had any experience with the link the two of you may experience each other's memories whenever you make eye contact."

"Is that why we both collapsed? We overloaded each other when she was coming down the steps?" The new memories in her head weren't her own? That was a good thing; she didn't want to be a princess. Although that meant her sister was a princess? She'd have to talk to her about that. Another thing that she'd have to talk to Usagi about was Nabiki. Usagi had memories of the mercenary were completely different then Ranma's own. "The odd dreams I got those were Usagi's too?"

"After seeing your memories Ranma, I understand why I had so many cat nightmares. Uncle Genma is a monster." Twin, she was a twin. Usagi always wanted a sister, but now she was stuck with another brother. Although, the fact that Ranma could be a girl was a cool thing, she wouldn't abuse it though. Among other things she saw how much Ranma was struggling with his identity thanks to the dreams he got from her.

"Yes, that why you're mother likes to forget the fact she was ever a Saotome." The Tsukino patriarch paused and thought about his in-laws. He'd hopefully never see any of them again. "Dream swapping is normal; no matter how far you're separated you may see something belonging to the other. Tell me something Ranma; are you and Ms. Mizuno a couple?"

"Um I haven't seen Ami in a little over a year, but yeah I like her." Ranma blushed. How did his dad know about his interest in Ami? Did he have the ability to read his mind too?

Usagi rubbed that back of her head a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I told dad about the dream of you and Ami kissing."

"Well your father and I have no problem with that. Ami is a very nice girl." Ikuko smiled as she walked into the room. Taking a cup of hot water, she dumped it on her son's head and was amazed as his body grew in size. From girl to boy with hot water, and maybe it was the cold juice that turned him female? "Now Ranma, this curse you have, how did my brother give it to you and why?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Now human again and dressed in a blue sleeveless Chinese silk shirt, black pants, and blue slippers, Ami wondered what her life would be like from this point on. "So hot water returns me to normal, but cold water will make me a cat again?"

"Yes, most sorry you lost clothes you fell in spring with. Many customers lose clothes in springs so I keep extras."

"I don't remember you offering me clothes after you and the panda tried to eat me." The memory of that event was still burned deeply in his mind. Ryoga was grateful that the curse was no more, but was Ami getting cursed worth the cure?

"You beat me and panda up before I could sir."

With the guide paying attention to Ryoga, Ami checked her subspace pocket. The books were there, the mercury computer, and the Mercury Pen. It was a good thing she'd put the pen in there after all. So all she lost in her clothes was a normal pen, and her Student ID. "Ryoga, how will we get back to Japan?"

Without answer his cousin/sister Ryoga stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. Thinking the spell in his mind and focusing once more on the Tendo Dojo, the teleported.

"Most strange. I never see customers vanish like that before. Hmm, bad omen maybe?" Sure the guide was talking to himself, but his daughter was visiting her friends at the Amazon village and he was quite lonely.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I can't believe sempai fled from me."

"Makoto, you should really get a clue. Your sempai isn't interested in you. I wonder if he'd be interest in me."

"Mina, since Ryoga is the re-incarnation of Gairyo, it's likely his feeling will eventually turn towards Rei." After Ryoga and Ami left, Rei and Mina filled Mako on what they had covered during her absence. Then Rei left for her date, Luna left to check on the status of the princess, and he was stuck with Mako and Mina and their boy gossip. It was only a matter of time before this topic came up.

"Rei? But she already has a boyfriend?" The senshi of Jupiter pouted. How could her sempai prefer Rei over herself?

"Hmp, Luna said Crises is available though right?" The senshi of Venus looked down at her pet.

"Actually, Crises was seeing Anathena. Although there were rules against the Prince seeing a senshi, so Gairyo and I kept our mouths shut."

"AMI GET'S USAGI'S TWIN!" Makoto was really starting to feel depressed. First Rei get's her sempai, and now Ami gets the prince.

"Yatta!"

Artemis, Mina, and Mako stopped in their tracks and turned to see Ami and Ryoga standing behind them. Ryoga then popped out of existence. The white cat just shook his head. "I see he's getting the hang of the teleporting spell."

Ami just blushed. That shout for joy was way too out of character for her. Still she liked Ranma, and she hoped he liked her, hopefully not just because of fate.

"Ami what happen to you, and why are your clothes different?" It was about time the bookworm took interest in boys. Mina was curious if Ryoga did something to her though.

"Ryoga and I spent the last hour and a half in China. I got cursed, lost my clothes, and a tour guide gave me these." It was probably for the best she went ahead and told the others about her curse, it be too hard to hide it from them.

"Cursed, how much trouble did you and sempai get into in only an hour and a half?" Then again with the magical powers her sempai supposedly had, maybe he cursed Ami? Maybe Makoto didn't know her sempai as well as she thought.

"Well…" That was all she could get out before the heavens opened up and it started to rain. Instantly Ami found herself trapped in her clothes pawing her way out she noticed the shocked expressions on her friend's faces.

"Jusenkyo had returned after all." Artemis looked the blue cat that had been Ami in the eye. "Ami can you still understand us?"

"Meow." The senshi of Mercury could understand the moon cat just fine, but could he understand her. She then felt herself being lifted up. Turning her head she saw she was in the arms of Makoto.

Minako stared at the blue feline now in Mako's arms. It looked like a normal enough of a cat, well except for its fur color. Picking up Ami's clothes she and her taller friend started running for cover from the rain.

He was certain of it. Jusenkyo, the magical springs Gairyo destroyed ages ago, had been reborn, though not as strong as they were before. The look of understanding he saw in Ami's eyes, she was still in their, if it had been the original Jusenkyo she'd loose herself when in her cursed form. As the male Mau followed his charge and Makoto to shelter he wondered what other surprises the future held.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

After explaining the origins of his curse to his parents Ranma asked if they would mind him getting some fresh air. His mother said he had to stay in the back yard. It made sense, he'd been stolen from her for the last thirteen years, and she didn't want to risk loosing him again. Stepping out into the back yard in the pouring rain he became a she again. After adjusting his clothes she started a simple kata. Eventfully his sister changed from her p.j.'s and came out to join him. As he moved she moved the same way as if she had the same training as himself. "You're pretty good Odango Atama."

"Hmp. It's your fault Osage no Onna, all those martial arts dreams. I think I've subconsciously absorbed all your moves." If he was going to pick on her, Usagi was more then willing to return the favor. In this rain her brother was once again a sister, and Usagi couldn't help but think of girly things to do with Ranma. However she held herself back. Ranma needed to get a grip on his identity before she started abusing his curse.

"A martial artist is only the art. That something Pop always said. Well uncle…" As much as he hated Genma, he'd been calling the old fart "pop" as long as he could remember. It would take some time to adjust to the fact this was his real family. Though he could definitely feel a bond with Usagi, it was deep now that the two of them were together. "Before you became Sailor Moon you only used to dream of eating."

"That's cause uncle panda always starved you." It was a constant companion as she was growing, the hunger. Of course she pretty sure she didn't need to be thinking of sweets all the time. "So you saw my nightmares of failure?"

"Yeah, and after seeing your memories I can see why Nabiki's death was among them. It's hard to see her as a nice person. She doesn't act that way at home." Ranma though about their recent memory swap. As they continued their kata's he stretched out his ki. There was a presence approaching, one he could do without, but he'd try not to flee from. "So Mom knows your Sailor Moon?"

"What?"

"Um, from what you remember her seeing, I thought she knew. I mean I don't recall her outright approaching you on it, but I get the feeling she's aware of your alter ego." Many would think him unperceptive, but that was far from the truth, well except when it came to Akane. It would take a full team of experts in physiology to understand her. "Stay behind me Luna, if I don't see you I think I can handle you."

The moon cat sighed as she approached the royal twins. She had to go through the "I'm fine as I don't see you" thing with Usagi as well. "So already you know about me? I assume you also know Usagi is Sailor Moon. What you may not know is you too are from the Silver Millennium. You are the reincarnation of Prince Crises, the twin brother of Princess Serenity."

"He knows everything I do Luna, we kind of swapped memories instead of dreams this time." Usagi stopped practicing went over to Luna to picked her up. With the moon cat in her arms she walked in front of Ranma. She then watched him stop his own Kata and back away. "Ranma, you're going to have to get used to Luna. If I did, you can."

"You had the experience second hand. I lived through it."

"Honestly Ranma, I'm not going to hurt you. Like I said you're the reincarnation of the Prince. I wouldn't touch a hair on your head." Looking at Ranma the black Mau frowned. She once made the mistake of scratching Usagi to wake her up, and ended up in a cast. It was an experience she didn't want to repeat. "I assure you Ranma, I fear you as much as you fear me."

Ranma calmed down and a memory of Usagi's popped into his head. Usagi almost killed the poor moon cat once. "I guess…"

Usagi watched he brother slowly move to Luna and start petting her. "See, she's not that bad."

"Meow"

Luna found herself dropped on the ground and noticed Usagi and Ranma had both ran inside. She then looked over at the source of the meow and saw Makoto holding a blue colored cat and a bag. "Mokoto, you know how Usagi feels about cats."

"I'm sorry Luna, Artimis mentioned Ranma had a Jusenkyo curse and I came here to find out how to turn Ami back into a human." She had come around back because it was about this time Usagi was normally in the kitchen getting her early evening snack. She hoped to bypass Usagi's brother while holding Ami like this.

"That's Ami?" Luna looked the other feline in the eyes and it nodded. "It's a Jusenkyo curse you say; originally you could trigger the transformation back with cow's milk."

"We tried that at a restaurant, it didn't work." Jupiter's senshi saw Usagi poke her head out the screen door of the kitchen. "Usagi this is Ami, she got cursed, can you asked your brother how to turn her back?"

"Hot water. Cold water triggers the change, hot water turns her back, now please take Ami out of here." Usagi didn't mean to be rude to her friends but the only reason she could accept Luna and Artemis was because of their crescent bald spots. If that was indeed Ami, and who knew what the evil felines were capable of, then she needed to get herself a bald spot for when she was a cat.

Makoto watched her "fearless" leader retreat back inside. "The least she could have done was offer me an umbrella."

"You know Usagi and her fear. Her safety comes first and all other thoughts are out the window." Speaking of windows, since the screen door was shut, she'd need a way in. Looking up she saw Shingo's window was opened. "Tomorrow we're going to have to have another meeting."

"Yeah, allots happen today. Hopefully Sempai won't runaway when I get there." Makoto started walking towards Ami's home; hopefully she'd be allowed to stay the night. She'd done enough walking in the rain.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ikuko giggled to herself. Since Shingo was staying at a friend's house tonight she could let Ranma sleep in his bed. However that would be a temporary solution, so instead since Ranma was a part-time girl anyway, he'd have to share Usagi's extra large bed with her. "Ranma, Usagi can I see the two of you?"

Beating his sister upstairs Ranma was glad to be called away from their training session with their father. The whole shielding his thoughts thing was boring. Then he was splashed with cold water. Maybe it was better if he had stayed and learned what his father had to teach. "Mom, I just turned back into a boy."

Usagi giggle as she came up behind Ranma. "What's up mom?"

"Usagi don't pick up any of your brother's bad speech habits. Sleeping arrangements for tonight, Ranma we're going to start cleaning out the attic for you to use as a room, but until that is ready you're going to stay in your sister's room." The Tsukino mother smiled as the looked of resentment surfaced on her oldest son's face. "Usagi has a large bed and if the both of you are girls I don't see the problem."

Usagi giggled harder. She promised herself not to pick on Ranma about his curse, but she couldn't help but find it funny that their mother was doing just that. Still sharing her bed with her brother was going to be awkward, even if she did share the womb with him sixteen years ago.

"Oh and can the two of you come in here for a moment." Ikuko led both twins into Usagi's room. After they both entered she closed the door behind them. "Usagi, would you give Ranma your locket for a moment?"

Now it was Ranma giggling at her. Usagi was shocked. Her mother did know she was Sailor Moon didn't she. Taking the moon locket from her pocket she handed to Ranma. She wondered what her mother was thinking. Then she noticed Ranma face now wore the shocked expression. Wait her mother didn't want him to do that did she? Could he? Luna did say he was the reincarnation of Serenity's twin. "Mom, I don't think Ranma can use it."

"Well we'll have to see won't we? Ranma, I think you know what to do."

He'd protest if not for the fact he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. From Usagi's memories their mother could be quite stubborn. It must have been the one Saotome trait she had. Closing is eye he hope this wouldn't work, but somehow knew it would. "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"

Usagi could believe her eyes. Ranma's clothes faded from site and an energy aura formed around her, then from the locket ribbons sprang forth forming the leotard part of her Sailor Moon uniform. Next Ranma brought her arms over her head and the ribbons covered her hands and forearms forming the gloves, at her feet the ribbons became boots. The energy aura that had surround Ranma was gone now and Usagi could see that her red hair was now blonde. Ranma then leaned back and around her waist the skirt appeared, at the same time her braid became longer, then the jewel that formed the tiara's core appeared on her forehead. Now standing straight the tiara extended from its center jewel and earring appeared in Ranma ears. Finally Ranma strutted her legs and did the salute Usagi always finished her transformation with.

Ranma blushed. During the transformation he hadn't been able to control himself, but as he finished he did the pose by his own will. "Mom, why did you have me do this?"

"Well I notice when Usagi transforms she gets cleaned, I thought it be the fastest way to get that dye out of your hair. You can change back now." So that was what her first born went through when she became Sailor Moon. She didn't like the fact that Usagi went naked for a brief instant but if the aura seemed to keep her from being indecent. As Ikuko watched her son turn back to normal, her suspicion proved true, Ranma hair was no longer dyed, although it returned to its normal length. Then mother of the twins did something she should have done sooner. She encompassed them both great big hug. "I'm so glad to have you back Ranma."

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

- Gairyo performed a binding spell between Crises and Serenity so like Ryoga and Ami, Ranma and Usagi can use each other's powers. Usagi kinda gets the raw end of the deal since Ranma is just a fighter.  
- This chapter ends day two of the story, the next chapter will start day three. With the exception of Nabiki and Cologne don't expect much from the rest of the Nerima Crew, Ranma and Ryoga have a destiny that they don't fit into whether Ryoga likes it or not.  
-Update 14 Dec 05: After reviewing the story I've caught some more mistakes and fixed a couple things so they flow better.

LC Extra:  
-Check out my LJ for an Image of Ryoga-mercury and Ami-cat by Pip. The image is linked in the entry for October 28th.


	5. Ch5 New Girl

Disclaimer: If you think anything besides the story is mine, you're very very wrong. That said; please ask for my permission before posting this story anywhere.

Chaos in the Moon by Lioconvoy

Chapter Five: New girl

Ranma felt very uncomfortable. Last night his mother had him barrow a set of his twin's pajamas to sleep in, and this morning he had to barrow some of Usagi's clothes, because the one set he wore yesterday was placed in the wash. Right now he was wearing pink pants, and a white babydoll t-shirt with a giant pink heart in its center. Not to mention he was wearing the appropriate underwear for his current gender. "Nabiki will be at work right?"

"Yep, Mamo-chan said the two have the run the place while the boss is on vacation. So she'll definitely be there cause Mamo-chan stinks with the camera." Usagi was taking her brother to Oyama's Photography because their mother did it to Ranma again. First there was making him become Sailor Moon, then having him wear her pj's, and now having him wear some of her normal clothes. Usagi wished she had something more boyish to lend Ranma, but she herself liked looking cute. "I think mom is having too much fun with your curse."

"Yeah, what if I get splashed with hot water while in this?"

"Really Ranma, I told you, the barrier item I gave you will keep you from transforming." Luna said perched on Usagi's shoulder. He should trust in the magic of the Silver Millennium. The item she gave him worked then, it would work now. It was too bad she only had one. Ami would have to live with her curse as it was.

Personally Ranma hoped the item wouldn't work. He felt better knowing he could become a guy again. If the item did work how long would he be stuck a girl. Having already been a girl for a month thanks to the full body cat tongue he really didn't want to go though "that" experience again. "I just hope Nabiki be willing to get my stuff from her home. I don't want to have to use that thing to stay in this form for long."

"You know Ranma, if mom says we don't have enough money to get you new clothes, I think that also means we can't afford to get you a school uniform." Usagi thought about the hospital bill from what Jadeite did to her Father. Things would be tight for a bit because she messed up and let the enemy find out her secret identity. Fortunately after they defeated the first Dark General none of his successors knew what he did.

"Don't tell me she'll make me go to school as a girl!" As great as it was to be in his real family, Ranma was definitely getting tired of being a girl so much. And to think two days ago he didn't care what gender he was.

"Ranma, Hawoer spent most of his time female and it never affected him." The former Senshi of Uranus had no daughters so she brought her son to Jusenkyo and cursed him so he could take over her roll. Despite the fact he was forced to be in his sailor form most of the time it didn't stop him from being a pervert.

"Luna who is Hawoer?" Earlier morning Luna mentioned that Jusenkyo existed during the Silver Millennium as well and that Gairyo had destroyed it because Beryl was using it to make her minions demons. Usagi wondered what this boy had to do with Ranma.

"He was Sailor Uranus. That barrier item was made for him so during the time he wasn't called to serve he could stay male."

"Sailor Uranus was a guy?" He had seen one or two episodes of the cartoon that they seemed to be living, and in it Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were a dangerous couple. It would make sense though if Uranus used to be a guy. If Ranma himself had been re-incarnated as a girl after originally being a guy he'd probably be a lesbian too.

"Yes, it's a little know fact that Marica was born male too, but shortly after he was born he was bathed in the waters of Nyannichuan and had his cursed locked by his mother. So he never lived as a boy. I think Gairyo suspected this, and that's why he never returned her affection." Artemis had a habit of knowing things she didn't, but Luna was sure this was one piece of information even he was unaware of.

Usagi stopped in her tracks and Ranma did likewise. They both looked down at the moon cat silently then continued walking. The conversation ended.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

He had thought that without teleporting he could find his way to the Tendo's or even back to Ami's but somehow Ryoga was in a void, an endless void, an endless void with a girl his age sitting on thin air playing a console that had the markings PS5 on it. Ryoga looked up, nothing. He Looked left, nothing. He looked right, nothing. He looked behind himself, nothing. He looked down, it boggled his mind that there was nothing for him to plant his feet on, but he wasn't falling. He looked forward again, the girl was still there playing what looked like Tekken on a large screen TV. "Excuse me?"

Setsuna jumped dropping her controller. No one was supposed to be here, this space was only accessible to the Guardian of Time and her successor. The voice sounded like Ryoga, she had watched his life more then a few times. Slowly she turn stood up and turned around. It was indeed the lost boy. "Ryoga? How did you get here?"

"I don't know where here is, or who you are. How do you know my name?" The former pig-boy looked this girl over. She was about as tall as Makoto, her chest was smaller, and her hair was short and green. Nope Ryoga didn't know her, but she was rather cute.

"My name is Setsuna Meiou, I'm the soon to be Guardian of Time. This is sort of the foyer to the Gates of Time. Only my mother and I are supposed to be able to reach here."

"Well according to the history that's been passed down through our family, Gairyo would pop in from time to time during the Silver Milenium." Sailor Pluto wasn't expecting Ryoga here now, but she wasn't as surprised as her daughter was when she walked in. Looking at the new comer Ryoga thought to himself that this was what he expected of the guardian of time. She was taller then her daughter and had the long green hair in the sort of weird hair style that he'd seen on the cartoon. "Um, if I'm not supposed to be here, how do I leave?"

"The same way you got here, teleport." Of course if her history was correct he had no real control of his teleports.

"But I don't remember teleporting here. Then again I never made it to the Tendo's last night either." Yesterday after leaving Ami with her friends he ended up at the old ghoul's, then at his own home, and as far as he could tell he walked from one place to the other.

"Just like Gairyo. Every time he thought he had a handle of when he cast the spell at least, he'd end up here. Well Setsuna how about you take Ryoga back to the normal plane. I have things to do here.

"But Mom, you said I was going to be taking over now that the Prince showed up." Setsuna was getting impatient, yesterday her mother said she'd be passing on the mantle to her, but she hadn't yet. The sooner she was Sailor Pluto the sooner she wouldn't have to worry about her mom popping up every time she was alone with a boy. It would be her chance to be a more normal teenager.

"Just a little longer honey. Then responsibility will be all yours."

Ryoga watched the Guardian of Time disappear and then he turned towards her daughter. "Can we go to the Tendo Dojo?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Business was going well, too well for her to be the only one taking pictures. Nabiki really needed Usagi's help. She was surprised the blonde didn't show up yesterday, but after what she heard when she got home, maybe she shouldn't have been. After all Ranma curse form did look just like her with red hair. "So Mamo-chan, did you know your girlfriend is a twin?"

Nabiki may have gotten to relax with this short break between sessions, but she wasn't letting him. Mamoru on the other hand had to put up a wedding set. "I think I'd know if Odango Atama was a twin."

"You've only been going with out her a month, I don't think you know her that well." Some men just didn't understand how complex women really were. Mamoru probably wasn't even aware Usagi could kick his ass with little effort. Nabiki wasn't much a martial artist herself, but spotting those with talent wasn't that hard.

"Usagi's a simple person, there isn't that much to her." His girlfriend was a really simple person. Put snacks in front of her face and you could keep her occupied forever. Still besides the fact that they were destined to be together, he did like her cheerful attitude and her pure spirit. As he finished putting up the set he heard the chiming of the entrance bell.

"Nab-chan!"

As Mamoru exited the back room with Nabiki following him he was surprised to be greeted by the site of two Usagi's. His Usagi was carrying Luna and wearing a pink sun dress, and the second Usagi had her hair braided and wore a t-shirt and pants. "Okay, so Usagi is a twin."

"Told you." The middle Tendo daughter said smugly. "My Ranma, I've never seen you look so cute."

"Mom's washing the clothes I wore yesterday. I was hoping I could get you to bring my stuff here, I'm not allowed to go back to Nerima." Since he was asking Nabiki for a favor he tried to ignore her jab at his appearance.

"I have to go everywhere Ranma goes until our mother finds out where her brother is." Fortunately due to his work schedule Mamoru had already canceled his date with her tonight. To be truthful though, Usagi wanted to spend time with Ranma instead of her boyfriend anyway.

"Sure, I'll call Kasumi and she can drop them off at your house. The real Ranma came by yesterday and told us what Genma had done. I guess it was fate that Mako took you to the right place to get those dreams solved." Nabiki smiled as she saw the look of surprise on Ranma's face. He had probably expected her to tease him some more. However the Ice Queen bit was something she saved for Nerima. As she started heading back into the office her ten o'clock appointment showed up. "Usagi, could you handle the customers while I make the call."

"No problem Nabiki." Usagi beamed. Then she faced the customers. "Please follow me."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So I'm not allowed to go back to the Tendo's? Why?" Ryoga growled at what Setsuna had told him before they returned to Japan.

"Because, you need to be there for Ami since you cursed her. You don't have time keep getting lost all over the place." Her mother and herself had talked about this yesterday after they witnessed Ryoga and Ami's fall. Setsuna didn't want to have to be the bearer of this news, but since she was here now with him she might as well.

"But since I'm going to teleport without trying anyway what difference will it make?"

"Didn't you notice when you're with Ranma or Ami you don't randomly teleport. If either of them is present you at least have control of when you teleport, if not where." Setsuna sighed. Would she be able to get anything though this boy's thick head? To think he was the re-incarnation of a sorcerer.

"That's because Ranma was my best friend and Ami was my sister in my past life right. Do I get to decide anything for myself or is all this crap decided for me by fate or whatever. After everything Ranma's done to me I just have to suck it up and be friends with him? I have to give up on Akane to look after Ami? If you tell me I have to fall for Makoto I'm out of here." Sure the talking cat said he hated Makoto back then too, but who knew what destiny had in store for him.

"Okay let me clue you in, there is no such thing as fate. It doesn't exist; the future is the results of your own decisions. You can choose to repeat history, you can chose to listen to the advice of someone like my mom and me, but ultimately the future is what you make it. My mother and I can try to guide it, but we can only do so much without there being serious repercussions." Setsuna paused in her rant. She wanted to make sure everything sunk in. "If you want to go on hating Ranma for things that were your fault, go ahead! If you want to leave Ami to die because you got her cursed fleeing from a girl instead of just telling her to her face that you hate her guts, be my guest! But let me make on thing perfectly clear it isn't fate or destiny that caused all this, it's you. Your decisions, wrong or right caused every thing that has or will happen in your life. Yes you are the re-incarnation of Gairyo, but you're not him, you're Ryoga Hibiki and you run your life."

"What about my teleporting, the other magic I hear running around in my mind, the fact that I don't teleport when I'm around Ami or Ranma? If I'm not Gairyo why does that happen?" He had thought this girl was cute, but now he was having second thoughts.

"A person is the sum of their past. Who you were will always influence who you are, but it doesn't mean you have to do things just because it's what they would have done." Setsuna shook her head feeling sorry for whoever this bonehead would one day marry.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

At the Royal Crown arcade a green haired little girl wearing a yellow and black bandana sneezed. She then looked at the key around her neck.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Dad, are you checking up us?" One thing Ranma enjoyed was his freedom, and if his real pop was going to be three steps behind him he didn't feel very free.

"Actually Ranma I'm checking up on Nabiki and Mamoru. Oyama is a friend of mine and he wanted me to stop in while he was away." Kenji smiled outwardly but frowned inwardly. He hoped his son wouldn't have to barrow his daughter's clothes for much longer, Ikuko may not mind the boy spending time as a girl but he did. "Where are Nabiki and your sister?"

"Nabiki went into the office to make a call about fifteen minutes ago and hasn't come out yet. Usagi is helping a customer get ready for her wedding pictures." While he'd been waiting for his sister Ranma thought he'd try and strike up a conversation with her boyfriend, but he left the shop without saying a word after Nabiki entered the office. Since the male customer was a stranger he didn't feel like talking to him. So Ranma had been rather bored waiting for Nabiki or Usagi to finish what they were doing. Luna seemed to find his lap a nice place to take a cat nap though.

Nabiki stepped out of the boss's office annoyed at how many appointments had to be put on hold till next weekend. The pay for this job was great, but that was probably because Oyama made her do most of the work herself. "Sorry about that Ranma, I had some other calls while I was in the office. Kasumi will be dropping your stuff off at Usagi's place. She got the address from Saotome."

"Kasumi?"

"That's the name of Nabiki's older sister pop." As Ranma thought about it Kasumi was a somewhat common name he seemed to meet at least one in ever city he'd been to. He'd also met more then a few Akane's too and there was one other Nabiki he met when he was little.

"You know another Kasumi, Tsukino-san?" Having focused on Ranma when she came out off the office she completely missed that Usagi's father was present. What she didn't miss was that fact there was a cat sleeping on Ranma's lap and she wasn't panicking. She'd save that thought for later.

"Yes, my little sister is named Kasumi as well." Now Kenji smiled genuinely. It was nice seeing Nabiki handling things so well. "Oyama called and asked me to stop by and lend a hand if you needed an extra photographer; the Magazine hasn't been keeping me as busy since my run in with that Jadeite character."

"I'd be grateful for that Tsukino-san, Mamoru is only good for grunt work and I'm sure Usagi rather be getting to know her other half than be stuck here." Speaking of Chiba, where did he get off to?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Thank you again for letting me sleepover last night Ami"

"You're welcome it's the least I could do for having you carry me all over the place yesterday. I'm going to have to start carrying an umbrella in my subspace pocket. I guess fate's against me studding too much." Ami sighed, but then thought she'd probably have less time to study if what Artemis said about her and Ranma was true. Sure she spent allot of time with her head in book, but that didn't mean she wasn't interested in a relationship, and to find out she had a destined one was romantic in her mind, even if Ranma was half girl and afraid of cats.

Life was so unfair, she finally got reunited with her sempai to find out he would end up with someone who was already in a relationship, and the next viable male was to end up with the book worm. As much as she liked Ami, she didn't think the genius deserved someone like Ranma. "I wish fate has someone for me, Usagi has Mamoru, you get Ranma, and Rei will end up with Sempai.

"Rei's the shrine maiden right? Not interested."

"So Ryoga, what is your type? You don't like Makoto and you're not interested in Rei."

Ami blinked as the Ryoga and a girl with short green hair and red eyes appeared in her living room. Had Ryoga teleported them here? And who was the girl? "Um, Ryoga where did you come from?"

"We came from the gates of time; we just spent the past half an hour arguing where to go. I'm Setsuna Meiou by the way."

"Does that mean you're Sailor Pluto?" The senshi of Jupiter looked at the new comer that arrived with her sempai. Setsuna was just as tall as herself, she had short green hair, red eyes, and her bust was smaller then her own. She didn't seem like much competition.

"I will be Sailor Pluto, my mother still holds the title for now, but she said I'd be getting it soon so I can fight along side the rest of you. Like you guys I'm a re-incarnation too." After spending most of her time with her mother it was nice to finally be meeting her fellow senshi. "Now so baka-kun doesn't avoid the question. Ryoga what do you look for in a girl?"

"You're right, the important stuff out of the way first" Makoto grinned.

Ami looked at the two girls who were both staring down her cousin. She was sort of curious what Ryoga's type was; maybe she could fix him up with someone. Ami paused in that thought. Fix her cousin up with someone, that wasn't like her at all. Ami pouted; there was something wrong with her. Yes it was normal for her to like Ranma; she honestly had a crush on him since the first time he brought Ryoga home. However the way she reacted to the news yesterday, that she and Ranma could be destined for each other, and now the though of fixing Ryoga up with one of her friend, where were these thoughts coming from?

"Hmp, I don't really know. I mean I know what I don't like; overly aggressive girls who can't take a clue that I have no interest in them what so-ever." He said this staring down Makoto, hoping she'd get the point. Then he though about something and thought he might as well add that. Turning to Setsuna he looked her in the eyes now. "I guess the one thing all the girls I've like had in common was short hair. I didn't really notice how cute Akane was till she cut her hair, and before I found out about your attitude I thought you were cute."

"MY ATTITUDE!" Setsuna had enough of Ryoga. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T TAKE RESPONCIBILTY FOR HIS OWN ACTIONS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ABUSED HIS CURSE TO SLEEP WITH AKANE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T SIMPLY REJECT MAKOTO PROPERLY, AND WHEN YOU DID FINALLY REJECT HER YOU DID IT WITH NO TACT AT ALL."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO STOP RUNNING FROM HER AND JUST TELL HER TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" As he shouted back at Setsuna he thought this was what Ranma arguments with Akane must have been like.

Ami watched as Ryoga and Setsuna continued to argue back and forth while Makoto cried about her sempai hating her. Ever since Ryoga and Ranma entered into the Senshi's lives, things started reflecting Naoko Takeuchi works less and Rumiko Takahashi's more.

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-Setsuna is very different in this story compared to how she is in the actual Sailor Moon anime. Despite the fact that she will be the Guardian of Time she doesn't believe in fate or destiny. This will lead her to a destiny she isn't prepared for.  
- The little girl in the arcade will have more of a role later in the story.  
- Once again, there are two Kasumi's in this story. One is Nabiki's sister, and the other is Usagi's aunt.  
-This world doesn't have the Ranma 1/2 Manga, but it does have other stories by Takahashi, such as Lum, One Pound Gospel, and others.  
-Update 15 December 2005: After reviewing the story I've caught some more mistakes and fixed a couple things so they flow better. I'm sorry the previous version of this chapter was so horrible.


	6. Ch6 Knowing Your Friends

Disclaimer: If you think anything besides the story is mine, you're very very wrong. That said; please ask for my permission before posting this story anywhere.

Chaos in the Moon by Lioconvoy

Pre-Chapter Note: This chapter is a continuation of the same day in chapter Five. Ranma is still stuck female till his male clothes are brought from the Tendo's.

Chapter Six: Knowing Your Friends

As they walked to the Hikawa Shrine, Ami wondered what did the future hold for the Senshi now. If things followed the Anime they'd have to deal with Makaiju, if it followed the Manga, then the next foe would be the Dark Moon Kingdom. Still, Ranma, Ryoga, and even Setsuna didn't really fit into either the Manga or Anime continuity. She was temped to ask the future Guardian of Time, but she had been silent since they left her apartment.

"Ukyo didn't have short hair."

"Setsuna what are you talking about?" Ryoga snarled. He had been enjoying the silence since their previous argument had put him in a foul mood.

"You said every girl you ever fell for had short hair. Ukyo had long hair." Since the end of their last argument Setsuna had been thinking of something that she could use to make him look like a fool.

"I remember Ukyo, wasn't he a boy?" At the time Makoto was going to an all girl's school and her Sempai was at an all boy's school. Ukyo was one of his classmates.

"Actually she was a girl. She got dumped by her first love and his father stole her dowry, because of that she felt she couldn't live as a woman anymore. I caught her changing in gym class and she told me the story to keep me from ratting on her." Ryoga smiled as remembered Ukyo. That smile was quickly followed by a frown. He hadn't known he made it so apparent he liked her…no wonder some of his classmates had the wrong impression of him.

"Ukyo ended up transferring schools because she was uncomfortable with the way you stared at her." The apprentice guardian of time now smiled at Ryoga. "You scared her off the same way Makoto scared you off."

Ignoring what Setsuna said about her scaring Ryoga, Makoto was a bit curious where this past rival was at present. "Where's Ukyo now?"

"I don't know I don't watch everyone's lives all the time."

"But it seems like you know a lot about Ryoga's life. When the two of you were arguing in my apartment you brought up some things that Ryoga's never liked to talk about." Her statement seemed to have an interesting affect on the future Guardian of Time. Setsuna started looking down at the ground and her cheeks grew red. Ami made a mental note of this reaction.

Ryoga noticed that the green haired girl was now blushing. Why in the world was she blushing, she did just say she didn't watch everyone, but still Ukyo wasn't apart of this whole Senshi thing. Despite her earlier rant on how there was no such thing as fate, she probably watched every step of his life to make sure it was heading in the right direction. Who knew if she actually interfered anywhere in it.

Seeing their future teammate's reaction to the book worm's statement Makoto stayed silent. Did Setsuna like her sempai? How could she of said such mean things to him earlier if that was the case. Maybe Ryoga didn't like her, but Makoto was sure she wasn't going to allow the Guardian of Time to have him if she wasn't willing to treat him with respect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Nabiki has seen you as Sailor Moon right? How come she didn't recognize you?" Ranma commented as they left Oyama's. While their father was seeing to a customer he and Usagi got to have a private conversation with Nabiki in the back office. He learned a lot about the mercenary he never knew before. Now he was slightly curious if maybe she had a split personality or something, but he wasn't going to share that thought out loud.

"Don't know every time we ask Luna and Artemis they start whistling. Ami has studied every episode of the Sailor Moon Anime and Manga's and she says everyone should recognize us. Mina has looked at some fan sites and there's a rumor going around that there's some sort of disguise field preventing people from seeing who we are." Still if what Mina said was true why didn't the Mau confirm it? Usagi looked at the black alien in her arms and noticed she seemed to be sweating.

"Cat's can whistle?" Ranma said looking at Luna.

"Luna and Artemis can. According to Ami they whistle something called the Imperial March."

"The Imperial March? From the Gaijin Star Wars Movies?" Ranma started to imagine what that would look like and started giggling. Then he hit himself, boy don't giggle. That must have been something from Usagi, who started to giggle herself.

In Usagi's arms Luna sighed. She was grateful the twins had short attention spans. If the two of them started pressuring her she wasn't sure she could stop herself from explaining. Then again how could she explain that remnants from the Silver Millennium were going around almost literally brainwashing people not to recognize the Senshi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina sighed as she climbed the steps of the Hikawa Shrine. Her life had became so boring since they defeated Queen Beryl. All the exciting stuff happened to everyone else; Usagi found a long lost twin, Rei got a boyfriend, Makoto got to see her Sempai again, and even Ami got cursed. Nothing was happening to her.

"My Shampoo! Come with me away from here!"

The Senshi of Venus just smiled as an odd boy in Chinese robes grabbed her and started to carry her away from the shrine. Something was finally happening to her. Granted she was getting kidnapped, but at least the guy kidnapping her was cute.

Artemis had frowned… the boy who grabbed Minako pulled a hang glider out of his sleeve and started flying away with her. How in the world was he going to explain this to the other Senshi? Luna was going to start blaming him for not doing anything. If he wasn't so deep in his thoughts he might have been able to do something, but at present he was thinking about Ami's Curse and Gairyo's appearance. By the time he noticed the boy it was just too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi got off the train accompanied by Ranma Saotome. She wanted to visit Ranma-chan alone, but her father decided it wouldn't be safe for her to travel by herself. Maybe she just shouldn't have told her father she was going to Juban, but she didn't want him to worry.

"You know you haven't said anything the whole trip? Did I do something to offend you?" Ranma sighed. Apparently she cared more about his cousin than him. First there was that Ryu Kumon fellow, and now his cousin. Was his life that great everyone wanted to be him? Thanks to his father he was engaged with countless women, all of them the age of his cousin, he finally found one engagement with a woman his own age and she didn't seem to want anything to do with him.

"You seem to be under the impression Ranma wanted to steal your life from you. He's lived most of his with your father telling him that he was Ranma Saotome. If you should be angry at anyone it's your father." Since their first meeting this Ranma seemed utterly displeased that his cousin used his name. Personally Kasumi felt sorry for Ranma-chan, living most of his life not knowing his real family. She was happy when Nabiki called giving her an excuse to visit the Tsukino home, she wanted to talk to Ranma-chan's real family to tell them how their son had spent the last few months at her home.

"Trust me I'm angry at Genma too. Thanks to him I have a sister who my mother cares more for then me. Ukyo isn't even of her own flesh and blood, but since father promised she could be a Saotome and stole her dowry; my mother thought the only proper way to honor the agreement, aside from me marrying her, was to adopt her."

"Why didn't you marry her?" The eldest Tendo daughter start to think maybe there was a bit more to Ranma, than her first impression of him. Maybe like his cousin there was more to him then his ego.

"When she found us I was seventeen and she was fourteen. Legally I couldn't marry her, besides the fact she wasn't interested in me. I didn't meet up to the standards of her Ranma. I didn't even meet up to the standard of a pervert named Ryoga who caused her to transfer to my school in the first place. My mother was so disappointed I wasn't manly enough to appease her she decided adopting Ukyo was the only proper course of action. So since my mother doesn't have the manly son she wants, she spends all her time making Ukyo womanly." The only satisfaction the Saotome son got from that was the fact that Ukyo had spent the last eight years of her life as a boy and wasn't taking to his mother's definition of a woman very easily.

"Oh, I guess hearing that Ranma-chan is a better Ranma than you hurts a bit." Now Kasumi was getting somewhere with her escort.

"Yeah, my grandfather helped raised me, but still I don't live up to my mother's expectations. She wants women to be crawling all over me, and from the sounds of things that's what's up with my cousin. Her own father didn't raise me to be a playboy, why doesn't she accept me as I am." If his mother was watching him right now she would probably complain how unmanly he was for unloading his problems on a woman. How did someone raised by his grandfather end up like her? She didn't seem a thing like him. Ranma sighed and then was surprised to be hugged by Kasumi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whereas yesterday's meeting was short two Senshi today's was short only one. Although they were missing Minako, Usagi's twin, Ami's cousin, and the soon to be Guardian of Time were present. Rei looked at the white cat. "So just what happened to Mina, you said you'd explain when everyone got here?"

"Artemis, something happen to Minako, Is she alright?" Luna looked at her fellow advisor with a worried expression. She hoped this wasn't the start of a new battle, she didn't think the Senshi were ready yet. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Ranma and Ryoga would need to be up to speed for this next threat, fate wouldn't have brought them here otherwise.

The white Mau sighed. He really didn't want to explain this. He wasn't quite sure if they'd even believe him. "She was kidnapped by a boy who called her Shampoo. He took off with her on a Hang glider he pulled from his sleeves."

"He called her Shampoo and then pulled a hang glider out of his sleeve? I though Mousse went back to China already." Well maybe he was outta Nerima, but it seemed the craziness was definitely following Ranma around.

Luna looked up at the Prince. This was someone he knew? Well considering the dreams he sent to his sister, maybe she shouldn't have been surprised. "What do you know about this Mousse?"

"He likes this Amazon called Shampoo who thinks my brother is her husband. Ranma beat him up though and hasn't seen him since." It wasn't that Usagi remembered everything from the memories she and her brother swapped, but this was one of the more recent events.

"He also knows this secret weapons technique that allows him to keep an insane amount of stuff in his sleeves and he's blind as a bat without his glasses." The pigtailed Tsukino smiled as he thought about what might be happening between the blind boy and Usagi's blonde friend. From what he recalled of his sister's memories, Mina could be a bit of a ditz.

"Hmm, I assume he's an Amazon as well? I guess Luna and I can take care of this ourselves then." The Chinese Amazon's were descendants of the Silver Millennium's survivors, and he and Luna worked closely with two of them from the Joketsuzoku village. The white Mau planned on asking them for assistance after this meeting.

Makoto looked at Artemis puzzled. "How will you do that?"

Now Ryoga hadn't been paying too much attention to everything said so far because none of it involved him, but he couldn't help but find it odd that the two cats present started whistling the Imperial March. He didn't even know cats could whistle.

"Since the aliens seem to be in their own little world; Ami, how did you get a Jusenkyo curse?"

Rei looked at Usagi's twin, what did she mean Ami was cursed. She didn't feel it. "Ami you're not cursed are you?"

"Actually I am. When Ryoga and I left the meeting yesterday we ended up at the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. Ryoga got cured of his curse, but I got cursed to turn into a cat." The Senshi of Mercury wasn't happy about her new curse, but after hearing her cousin used to turn into a pig she was happy he got cured. It must have been awful for him to turn into something people liked to eat.

"Yesterday when it rained Mina and I saw Ami transform. Um…Ranma are you really the same guy I brought to Usagi's house?" Makoto had been meaning to ask that since the she arrived, but the twins had been off in their own conversation. It was a little odd that they didn't look at each other while doing so.

"Uh huh, this is my curse, I turn into a girl with cold water and back into a guy with hot water. My only male set of clothes that I had with me are in the wash so my mom made me borrow Usagi's clothes."

"Our mother is kind of enjoying having two girls in the house, even if Ranma's not really a girl. She even had him become Sailor Moon last night."

After hearing what Usagi just said about her brother Ami brought out the Mercury computer and started running some scans of Ranma. "So because of the bindings Artemis mentioned yesterday our brothers can both use our power? Does that mean we could have two Sailor Moons or Sailor Mercuri?"

Luna stopped whistling. "Ryoga became Sailor Mercury? That shouldn't be possible, only females can become Senshi. Ranma due to his curse is half female, but Ryoga were you female when you transformed?"

"Not until after I became Sailor Mercury, and I used to have an animal curse like Ami. I just picked up the pen, said the words and transformed." The lost boy didn't want Ranma to know about his short stint as a girl, unfortunately he didn't think to tell Ami to keep quiet about what happened.

The white Mau had stopped whistling shortly after Luna and was very unsure about what he was hearing. Could the binding spell have been so complete it allowed the rules of being a Senshi to be bent? Maybe Jusenkyo had something to do with it. He wasn't sure how it would, but the chaotic magic of Jusenkyo was never fully understood. "Ryoga I'm sure you don't want to do what I'm about to ask you, but it needs to be done. Ami please give him your Henshin Stick, Luna and I need to see this for ourselves.

"NO WAY! NOT AGAIN! ONE TIME IS WAY TOO MANY!"

"Ryoga, if you don't do it I have some juicy tidbits about your life I'm more than willing to share with every one." Setsuna smiled. She'd been polite so far, only sharing things Ranma might know or things that weren't too terrible.

Ami took her Henshin Stick out of sub space and Ryoga reluctantly took it from her. It seemed he was afraid of what Setsuna might know. After what she spouted in their argument earlier she might know quite a bit more about Ryoga than even she herself did.

"Can I at least do this in another room, I remember being naked last time." The last thing Ryoga wanted was for Makoto to see him in an undressed state.

"Hmm, that probably would be for the best. Luna and I do need to see the transformation, though, so we'll accompany you. Rei may we use your room?"

"…….how about you use the Sacred Flame's room in the Shrine, I don't feel comfortable letting a guy in my room." There were things in there the shrine maiden didn't mind sharing with the Senshi, but not with Ryoga. No matter how handsome he might be.

"Very well Ryoga follow me and Luna"

Makoto frowned as Ryoga and the moon cats left the room. She really wanted to see what he had. Then she got hit in the head by Setsuna and looked at her crossly. "What was that for?"

"I know what you were thinking and that's completely inappropriate." The future Guardian of time said inwardly berating herself for thinking the same thing.

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing!"

Makoto had to say that didn't she. Setsuna got up and took a small key from her pocket. "I have something I need to take care of."

Ami watched as Setsuna raised the a key in the air and disappeared. Now she was sure Setsuna had feeling for Ryoga. Looking down at the Mercury computer she wondered why she seemed to care so much about relationships now. She never did before, but now thoughts of how she might get her cousin and Setsuna together crept into her mind.

"Darn her! She's probably gone to the gates of time to watch!"

Rei tilted her head a bit, she obviously was missing something. Setsuna liked Ryoga? For most of the meeting she'd been quiet only speaking when it was to manipulate Ryoga, then she hit Makoto in the head for thinking dirty thoughts? She was definitely different than the Setsuna of the Anime.

"I doubt that, I don't think Setsuna is the pervert you are Makoto."

The Senshi of Mars was grateful they were sitting on the floor. It probably would have hurt a bit more when she fell backwards into the floor if she had been in a chair. She wasn't the only one who reacted that way to Ami's comment. The Twin were both floored as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna appeared at her home and sighed. She did not need to be having those sort of thoughts about Ryoga. True she had like him even after watching his life from the gates, there was something about the jerk that allowed her to forgive him every time he did something stupid.

"Having problems Princess?"

"Daddy I'm not a princess. I'm just the reincarnation of a guardian." The future Senshi of Pluto sighed. She hated when her father called her that.

"You'll always be my little princess. So why the sudden teleport in. Your mother told me you were actually spending the day with friends. Something happen?" The Meiou patriarch smiled. He didn't understand a thing about what was going on in his daughter's life, but he'd try to help her through her problems the best he could.

"I didn't like the way a conversation was going so I came here to cool off." If her hair was longer she'd be playing with it right now, but since it was always a mess when it was long she sighed and thought about going to her room. She was grateful her dad wanted to help, but she didn't feel like discussing this with him.

"Did someone call you stupid for liking that bandana guy?"

"KENTA SHUT UP!"

The father of two laughed as Setsuna chased after her brother. Hopefully she'd forget about whatever was bothering her.

----------

Lio's Corner:

- Thanks to J.St.C. Partick for pointing out my grammar shortcomings.

- Usagi and Ranma both think as Ranma as a he no matter what gender he currently is. Also Luna and Artemis know Ranma is Crises and in there minds they can't refer to Crises as a she.

-This Chapter continues to show the difference between cannon Setsuna and CitM Setsuna. CiTM Setsuna has: a mother (Tsubame Meiou), a father (Shuuta Meiou), and little bother (Kenta Meiou). Both her father and brother know that her mother is currently Sailor Pluto and that she will be.

-To answer SlickRCBD, Ranma will not be forced to act like a girl, just dress like one for school. Mind you there will be a few laspes where Ranma will act a little girly due to Usagi's influence.


	7. Ch7 Not Shampoo?

Disclaimer: If you think any of the characters belong to me you are very very wrong. That said; the story at least is mine, please ask my permission before posting it elsewhere

Chaos in the Moon by Lioconvoy  
Pre-Chapter Note: This chapter is a continuation of the same day in chapter Five. Ranma is still stuck female till his male clothes are brought from the Tendo's.

Chapter Seven: Not Shampoo?

After his defeat at the hands of Ranma Saotome, Mousse went to visit his older sister who was one of the two Amazons dispatched to Tokyo to serve the members of the Ancient Kingdom should they be reborn. Why the ancestors of the Amazon's would be reborn in Japan and not China was beyond him, but he wouldn't question tradition. Well he wouldn't question that tradition; he questioned why a worthless outsider had claimed his Shampoo. Today, though, was different. Surprisingly, he found his Shampoo here in Juban and now they were enjoying a movie together. Fortunately it was dark so she couldn't see him sneak his glasses on. With his glasses off he'd accidentally had grabbed a number of girls that weren't his Shampoo and they tried to hurt him. He was sure this time it was Shampoo because she didn't fight him when rescuing her. She had been oddly quiet, but it was she who dragged him into the theater and no Japanese woman was that strong willed.

Minako cuddled the strong arm of her kidnapper. She didn't mind if he kept calling her a hair care product; he was cute and kind of silly. Since he seemed to be willing to follow her lead she was determined to turn this kidnapping it a great date.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma sighed. Twenty minutes ago Luna came in to grab Ami, and she and the Aliens were still with Ryoga. What was it they were doing in there? In the living room of Rei's home he was bored. After Ami left to do what ever it was they were doing in the Shrine, his sister and Makoto started questioning Rei about her date. Nothing they were saying was of any interest to him.

"Sorry about that, we're finished." Luna said as she led Artemis, Ami, and Ryoga back into the living room. "Unfortunately we still don't have a clue how Ryoga is able to use the powers of Sailor Mercury. We're sure the binding spell has something to do with it, but it shouldn't allow him to become a girl."

"I think it has something to do with the chaos magic of Jusenkyo. I'm not sure why I can still transform now that I'm cured, but maybe some bit of Jusenkyo magic still lingers?" Ryoga sighed. He was new to all this magic mumbo jumbo, but he seemed to understand it very easily. Or rather he started talking as if he understood it, but he hadn't the slightest clue what he was saying.

Artemis leaped up to the table and sat next to the prince. Then he looked up at Gairyo, who may or may not have actually known what he was talking about. "I had always assumed the magic of Jusenkyo was rather stable. I mean the way the curses affected people were rather uniform. Are you sure Jusenkyo's magic is chaotic?"

"Normal magic may be able to change forms, but not gender, or at least not as easily as Jusenkyo does it. If done by normal magic a gender change would be one way, a person couldn't survive a second transformation to that degree. Besides where's the logic of Ranma's hair that was dyed black as a guy turning red when he became a girl. I can't believe I didn't notice only the hair on her head was red…" He shouldn't have said that last part out loud, Ryoga expected any minute to be pounded as Ranma did when ever he said anything remotely perverted, instead, every one but Ami fell flat on their backs. "Um, are they okay?"

"Yes this is normal." Ami as took a seat next to Ranma. Usagi was now sitting where she had been earlier. "Um, Ryoga what does logic have to do with magic. I mean most of it defies logic anyway."

"No it doesn't actually, normal magic always follows a logical path. Anything that can be done by normal magic can be duplicated by science. Chaos magic on the other hand cannot be duplicated by science. Hair dyed one color wouldn't mysteriously be dyed another color upon transformation." This was one of the times when he had no idea what he was saying but he was pretty certain he was right. The former pig boy sat down in his previous seat grateful that someone was still between himself and Makoto, although he did wonder what happen to Setsuna.

Ranma was the first to sit up right, he was more then a little surprised Ryoga was actually sounding smart. "Okay what's up with Ryoga being a know-it-all?"

"His past life is somewhat actively influencing his present one. I believe whether we've noticed it or not Ami is suffering the same. Have you been having any thoughts out of the norm Ami?"

Ami looked down at the white Mau, she was going to bring this herself anyway. "Well I've been thinking a lot of playing match-maker for Ryoga."

"That's something Anathena used to do during the Silver Millennium as well. She was constantly trying to find the perfect girl for Gairyo. Often she'd boast of having the perfect guy so she wouldn't settle for her older brother seeing anyone but the perfect girl." Luna frowned she never did find out who Anathena was referring to back then but she always hated the fact the Mercury Princess would try to fix Gairyo with anything that was remotely female except for herself. "Artemis, why are Ami and Ryoga being actively influence by their past lives?"

"It probably has something to do with a spell of Gairyo's. I can't really guess how else it would be happening."

Ranma looked down at the alien next to him. "So going back to the question Ami asked before you guys left to watch Ryoga strip, can there be two Sailor Moons?"

"No. There can only be one Senshi for a planet at a time. So either you or Usagi could be Sailor Moon but you can't both be Sailor Moon at the same time. The same goes for Ami and Ryoga. It's quite amazing that two people can even access the same powers, but to activate the powers twice would draw more power then a planet can spare." Artemis sighed. Until they found the other Senshi it would have been useful to have two Moons and Mercuri.

"Hey how come there isn't a Sailor Earth? I mean each planet can support one Senshi right?" Although in the back of his mind Ryoga already knew the answer to this question he wanted to understand what it was he knew from the past.

"Doesn't Mamo-chan get his powers from the Earth?"

Luna decided Artemis got to explain enough already and spoke up. "Yes Mamoru holds the powers that belong to Sailor Terra. He shouldn't because he's male, but a Chaos Mage of earth's court transferred his Mother's powers to him. However Mamoru cannot use the full powers he possesses because they should not belong to him. Queen Serenity warned his father of this before the Chaos Mage performed the transfer, but the Earth's King would not listen."

"So if we got some Nyannichuan we could power up Tux Boy?" As Ranma said this he could feel Usagi staring daggers at him.

"There is no Nyannichuan at the moment or I would have gotten Ami cured. The Guide said some lady with three stone on her head drained the spring. I guess another touch of chaos magic would be enough though. I could probably use water from the Nannichuan to unlock the potential. That way he wouldn't gain a cursed form." Ryoga consciously didn't have a clue what he was saying. His mind was wondering how to get his past self to stop turning him into a magical nerd. There was one place he could go after the meeting, they might be able to help him there. Of course the head priest had said if he left he'd never be able to return, but he did say that every time Ryoga left there.

"No more talking about turning Mamo-chan into a girl!"

"Usagi, if what Ryoga is saying is true then Mamoru would only be a girl when in his Senshi form." Ami pulled her eyes away from the Mercury computer to look at Ryoga. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Wouldn't Mamoru need a Henshin Stick?" Makoto tried imagining Mamoru as a girl, and it didn't really fit. Then again she couldn't imagine Ryoga as a girl either; unfortunately Rei wouldn't let her sneak out to see earlier.

Artemis thought about what Ryoga and Ranma were suggesting. Mamoru would be stronger as Sailor Terra than Tuxedo Mask, but would he be willing to fight as a female? "He already has it. The true form of his cane is the Terra Henshin Stick."

Ryoga stood up; he was going to get his answers. "Okay. If it's decided then I'll go get some Nannichuan water."

"Wait! I said no turning Mamo-chan into a girl!" The Moon Princess frowned as Ryoga was already gone. She really hoped he got lost somewhere as Ranma remembered him always doing.

Rei pictured Mamoru as a Senshi and started to giggle. Maybe she should have pictured him as a girl in the Senshi fuku. This was definitely different from the Anime and Manga though. She was under the impression that the fictional Tuxedo Mask drew his powers from the sun despite being of earth. These last two days were definitely proving what the white moon cat was always repeating; real life and Naoko Takeuchi's creation were not the same things.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Setsuna sighed. It was bad enough when her brother picked on her, but his friend who had stayed at their place last night eventually chimed in. It got so bad she had to leave. She could go back to the Senshi meeting, but she was still embarrassed about the thoughts she was having of Ryoga.

"Setsuna!"

Setsuna turned to see Minako dragging a Chinese boy dressed in robes. He was rather cute, too. As she thought about it, the boy must be Mousse. That was just like Mina, getting her kidnapper to take her out on a date. "On a date Mina?"

"Yep, this is Mousse. He's a Chinese Amazon." The Senshi of Venus beamed. The other Senshi were probably still in the meeting so she couldn't brag to them, but her classmate's timing was perfect. Setsuna was even one of the girls without a boy friend so it made the bragging even sweeter.

"Mina? You're not Shampoo?" The blind boy tilted his head and looked at the girl he was with. She looked like Shampoo, but in truth she didn't sound like her. Shampoo's Japanese was terrible. Putting his glasses on, he saw that the girl in truth looked nothing like Shampoo. She was a blonde where Shampoo's hair was purple. How could he make a mistake like that?

"Of course I'm not a hair care product."

"Mina, Shampoo is the name of the girl Mousse likes." As the future Guardian of Time thought about it, the name was probably pronounced Xian- Pu. It's just that the Amazons in Japan seemed to accept how the Japanese butchered their names and never bothered to correct anyone.

"How ever she doesn't like him in return. Honestly Mousse, I think you'd be better off with this girl of the Ancient Kingdom."

"Ancient Kingdom? I'm not that old." The blonde looked at the newcomer. She was Chinese like Mousse with long pink hair worn down. Unlike Mousse though, her clothes weren't out of place; she was wearing a long sleeved blue blouse and tight black jeans.

The near blind Amazon was at a loss of how to respond. He had been unfaithful to Shampoo, and worse he enjoyed the time he spent with this other girl. The fact that he accidentally kidnapped a member of the Ancient Kingdom weighed heavily in his mind too. The punishment for such an action was terrible. "Pai Fuu, is Mina truly a member of the Ancient Kingdom?"

"Let's not discuss this in the open, the Neko Hanten is close by, let's go there to talk about what you've done."

Minako didn't have a clue what was going on but she followed Mousse and the older girl. Setsuna followed as well.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ryoga looked down the mountain. He had tried to go Jusenkyo, but since he had planned on coming here he might as well get what he wanted to accomplish done. Turning around he walked to village gates, there he was met by an old bald priest.

"Welcome to…oh, it's you…; you do know you are ruining our reputation."

Ignoring the priest, Ryoga walked past the gates and too the shrine at the center of the hidden village.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"How many Neko Hantens are in Japan?" Setsuna couldn't help but wonder as Mousse and his sister closed the restaurant and Perfume sat with her and Minako.

"Just two, this one has been here since the Meji Era, and the one the Matriarch opened recently. When the council finds out why she opened it she's going to be in big trouble too."

"The old ghoul will be in trouble? Why?" With all the customers gone Mousse joined the girls at the table with Dai Er. He knew he was in trouble for kidnapping a member of the Ancient Kingdom, but what had Cologne done, was Shampoo in trouble too?

"Um, not that that's unimportant or anything, but why did you call me ancient?" Minako didn't like being called old, she was only sixteen after all, and she wouldn't be old till she was twenty-five or something.

"You and your friend are re-incarnations of Senshi from the Silver Millennium. We Amazon's are descended from the survivors of the Silver Millennium. Dryer and I were dispatched from out village to aid you."

"Any re-incarnation from the Silver Millennium is considered a member of the Ancient Kingdom. Although the ways of our tribe have changed over time the laws that involve the members of the Ancient Kingdom have never change, nor has the fact that all Amazons are your servants." Dryer looked at her brother. When he visited her she kept him from returning to the village to keep him from getting in trouble for leaving it unescorted. Now he had gotten himself in far deeper trouble. There was no way the council would forgive him for kidnapping a member of the Ancient Kingdom. "For kidnapping you my brother will be severely punished."

The blonde looked at the boy who had stopped her from attending the Senshi meeting. Even while wearing his glasses he was still cute. She'd hate to see him punished because of her, after all she could have left him at anytime, and she was the one who turned the kidnapping into a date. Then something else crossed her mind. "You can tell I'm a Senshi?"

"If only it were that easy neither my brother nor our Matriarch and her great Grand Daughter would be in any trouble."

"Mousse would still be in trouble because he never wears his glasses. We know that you are Sailor Venus because Artemis told us. We know that Setsuna is the re-incarnation of Sailor Pluto from her mother." The pink haired Amazon sighed. Dryer should have sent her brother home instead of keeping him with them and allowing him run around Juban. This was bound to happen.

"Setsuna, how come you never told me you were Sailor Pluto, and how come you didn't help us fight the Dark Kingdom either?" Minako turned to stare at her classmate. She had known Setsuna since Junior High; she had thought the two didn't keep secrets from each other. Then again…she didn't tell Setsuna she was Sailor Venus, and she had been ignoring her a bit since she became a Senshi. Still if she knew Setsuna was a Senshi too, they would have been able to hang out just as much as they had before.

"I'm not Sailor Pluto yet. My mother is right now. Until she passes the power and responsibility to me I'm pretty much useless. Trust me, I wanted to fight along side you guys, but my mother kept saying it wasn't time."

"Why is your mother a Senshi, I thought only the members of the Ancient kingdom could be Senshi." Mousse knew as much about the Ancient Kingdom as his sister and that didn't quite make sense. If anyone could use the power of the Senshi why did they have to wait for them to reincarnate, why couldn't they choose new ones?

"Only direct descendants can use the Senshi's power. When the Silver Millennium fell, only Sailor Pluto had children so only her line continued. However because she died with the others her soul was sent forward and was re-incarnated as me."

"Does that mean Kenta could become Sailor Pluto?"

Setsuna looked at Mina and tilted her head; she couldn't help but laugh as she pictured her brother in the fuku she was destined to wear. Minako was giggling too, but seemed the Amazon's didn't get the joke.

"If your mother is a direct descendant then wouldn't your brother be as well, that means it is possible isn't it?" Perfume wondered just what was so funny.

"Only girls can be Senshi. Artemis has pounded that fact into my head endlessly cause of all the weird fanfics I've read." The Senshi of Venus started laughing again. Americans had such weird imaginations. It never ceased to amaze her how they twisted the story of Sailor Moon. Calming down she thought about Mousse, she had a fun date and she'd really hate to see him get punished over it. "What sort of punishment will Mousse get."

"That depends on what the council decides. Added to my brother's other offence things could be bad. Still though, Minako, since his offence is against you, you could override the council's decisions and punish him yourself." Dryer smiled inwardly, she had watched Minako and knew she had a kind heart. As a member of the Ancient Kingdom she could save Mousse from the council's wrath.

"I get to choose Mousse's punishment." An evil smile appeared on the Senshi of Love's face. Getting up she started dragging the Amazon boy out of the café. "I'm going to punish you now."

Dryer watched as her brother was dragged away. "What is going to happen to him?"

"I don't know, when we were younger whenever Kenta and his friend annoyed us, we forced them into some of my old clothes. However, I think because it's been a while since Minako's been on a date, she's going to make him continue the one we interrupted." Well Mousse was safe now, but what would happen to the other Amazons that Perfume mentioned. Setsuna wondered what had they done to the Senshi?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The Senshi meeting was now over and Ranma walked with Usagi and Ami home. The meeting had been somewhat interesting. So he was a reincarnated prince, if Shampoo found this out she'd never let him go. Hopefully she wouldn't find him here. Looking over at Ami he noticed she wasn't typing away at the Mercury computer nor had her head in a book. "Something wrong Ami?"

"I'm worried about how my past life is affecting me. It's not too serious most of the time, but certain things kind of set it off and I just don't think like myself." The Senshi of Mercury was seriously thinking about how her mind was changing. Then she looked at the Moon twins. "Don't the two of you have problems with each other's memories?"

"Not really, I know what memories are mine and I know what ones are his. It was the dreams that were the problem, but now at least I know where they were coming form."

"Usagi's dreams were seriously freaking me out, but now that I know they're hers and not mine I really don't have a problem sharing her memories. Maybe I should be freaking out more learning that Genma was never my father and I had been taken from my real family, but Usagi's memories kind of make it feel like I've always been with them." The pigtailed girl sighed. "What bothers me at the moment is I'm wearing girl clothes. I hope when we get home Kasumi's arrived with my stuff."

Lio's Corner:

- Thanks again to .C. Partick for pointing out my grammar shortcomings and fixing the flow in some areas.

- I will not be changing any of the characters names. Yes I'm aware there three sets of characters with same names, please forgive me, that's why I write fanfics and not original stuff.

- pai's question has been answered this chapters. Chaos Magic is responsible for the dye changing color. Yes, that's probably a lame reason, but hey that's my story and I'm sticking to it.


	8. Ch8 Gift and Curses

Disclaimer: If you think anything besides the story is mine, you're very, very, very wrong. That said; please ask for my permission before posting this story anywhere.

Chaos in the Moon by Lioconvoy  
Pre-Chapter Note: This chapter is a continuation of the same day in chapter Five. Ranma is still stuck in female form till his male clothes are brought from the Tendo's.

Chapter Eight: Gift and Curses

Ranma sighed. He and Kasumi had just come here to drop off his cousin's stuff. Somehow his aunt roped him into helping to cleanout the attic that would become Ranmyaku's room. "Hey where is Uncle Kenji?"

"He's helping out at a friend's shop." Ikuko smiled as she and her sister-in-law carried a box down the steps.

"I must say I'm surprised Saotome-san, you don't seem at all like your father."

"Well Sakurai-san, I was raised by my maternal grandfather. Gramps like to say the only thing I inherited from my dad is the Saotome ego." He wasn't really happy to be called by his family name, but it probably saved her from confusing him with his cousin. Why they decided to continue to call him Ranma was beyond him.

The Tsukino mother smiled. It was nice to see another person in the Saotome family who was normal. "Where is your father, hopefully not on his way here?"

"Who knows. He disappeared when I showed up at the Tendo's." His aunt would have to get in line if she wanted to hurt her older brother though. He and his father had a lot to talk about.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Someone was playing around with him, that much he was positive of now. One minute he was in Nevada, and the next he was in New York. After a rain shower he transformed and was captured; now he sat in an exhibit at the Bronx Zoo. Someone was actively delaying his return to Japan. Who and why, Genma swore he would find out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

After finding out what her mother had told the Amazons, as well as some other information pertaining to their traditions, Setsuna left them and started back home. Hopefully Shingo was gone by now and she only have to deal with her brother. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. As she continued walking the feeling followed her. Turning around she didn't see a stalker of any kind.

"Down here"

Following the voice, she saw a mini-Ryoga. Well sort of a mini-Ryoga, the color of the clothes suggested she was a little girl and not a boy. That and she had green hair. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my daddy, and I got lost."

The first assumption that came to Setsuna's mind was this girl might be Ryoga's sister, he was lost enough; she might have missed something that happened with his family back home. "You're a Hibiki right?"

"Uh huh, Ryoko Hibiki. My daddy is Ryoga Hibiki, the most powerful sorcerer in the universe."

"Ryoga's daughter?" …Most powerful…this girl was from the future…green hair…

Ryoko watched as the old lady fell to the ground. People did that a lot around her and she didn't know why. Last time it was after she stopped a rampaging pig somewhere out in the country. People in the past sure got surprised easily.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

This was most definitely a strange punishment. Mina had dragged Mousse into a clothing store and had stuffed him in a small room. After stuffing several outfits in the room with him he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Mousse, try on the outfits' one at a time, then step out of the dressing room." Minako said from outside the curtain.

"Am I allowed to try the clothes on without purchasing them?" In China, if you wore it you bought it. In Japan, did they let a person try on clothing before buying them?

"Yes, to make sure they fit and look right."

Interesting, they could definitely benefit from that kind of policy in his village. Although he had never been stuck with anything too big or two small, Shampoo had on occasion ended up with dresses that made her look flat chested. Having once been doused with instant Nyannichuan, for a punishment, he knew how painful clothes that didn't fit right were for females. That was probably the only time he ever truly got along with Shampoo, but then again she had no idea it had been him. Minako's punishment was a lot like that one, scary, but not too painful.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Luna, do you think Ami will be okay?" Usagi and Ranma had just dropped her off at her home and started heading to their own. After their talk with Ami they were a little worried for her.

"Yes, she should be. It's not like she's being taken over by another person. It's just another part of herself popping up."

"Luna, Ami isn't Anathena, it's not just another part of herself." He couldn't believe Luna would say something so stupid. From Usagi's memories she seemed almost as smart as Ami even if not in the same areas. Luna's biggest problem was she couldn't tell friend from foe.

Usagi thought about what her brother said and found herself agreeing. Ami thrived on knowledge and logic, and it sounded sort like Anathena was more like herself. "Ranma's right. I don't think you can really make that assumption."

Thinking about it herself, Luna had to agree with the Royal pair. Ami wasn't Anathena no matter how much she wanted her to be. She had gotten to know Ami, and befriend her, but as was with the other Senshi, she wasn't the same 'old friend'. "Perhaps you're right. All I can suggest is that you support her."

"I think we can leave that to Ranma."

The pigtailed Tsukino blushed. The worst part about being a twin with a physic connection was there aren't any secrets. Sure he had stuff that could equally embarrass his sister, but he didn't really feel up to it. They'd be home soon; maybe he could get his new little brother to help him get revenge.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

He was free. How and who had done it were not important. What was important was the pain for him was over. Soon though; Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, and Rei Hino would be the ones in pain. Jadeite had returned and the pain would soon begin, as soon as he got this stupid woman off his arm.

Sakurada Haruna had finally seen him again, after so long the man of her dreams had returned, she would never let go of him again. Who cared if he was really the agent of an evil empire, and he could suck out her life energy at anytime.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma looked at the twin Usagi's that had just entered the Tsukino home. He assumed from what he had learned yesterday that the one with the braid was actually Ranmyaku. "So you're the one who's been using my name."

"What?"

Usagi giggled apparently, that memory wasn't very dominant. "This is Ranma Saotome."

The blonde Ranma looked at the brown haired Ranma. He didn't look much like Genma either. He was a little taller than Kasumi, speaking of whom, she had just walked into the living room with Aunt Kasumi. "You're the old man's real son?"

"Yes I am. Since I can see you're sizing me up I'm also a master of the Myojin Kasshin-Ryu." If Ranmyaku was interested in a spar he'd be more than willing to comply. He was interested in how this fake compared to the last one he encountered.

"Pop…er, Uncle mentioned that style before, you guys use backwards swords."

"It is called a Sakabato, a reversed edged sword. However the sword I'm carrying with me is not one, it's the Saotome Honor Blade." He only carried it because he was supposed to give it to Kasumi to renew their arrangement. Otherwise he'd carry the Sakabato his grandfather forged for him. Well he hoped he'd end up with Kasumi…

"There really isn't any honor in that blade anyway. It's tradition for the father to sell it to a pawn shop and the son to buy it back." As Ikuko walked in she hoped the two Ranmas wouldn't start tearing up the living room.

"Actually he just left the sword with my mother so I guess that tradition's dead. I hope to put an end to all Saotome traditions." Maybe he wouldn't be able to bring actual honor to his family name, but he would end that which continued to dishonor it.

"Do I smell cookies?" Something smelled good and she hadn't eaten anything since she and her twin left Rei's.

"Yes you do. As normal Usagi, you arrived just in time to join us on our break. We're almost done cleaning out the attic." Although her nephew still looked intent on fighting her son, her Ranma mirrored Usagi's hope for sweets. Although she enjoyed teasing her son, she hoped he wasn't always this feminine.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Setsuna slowly opened her eyes, staring back at her were her parents, her brother and the little girl who claimed to be Ryoga's daughter… Closing her eyes she hoped she was seeing things, the girl had Ryoga's looks no doubt about it, but she also had green hair. That would mean that, the girl was… True it was something she'd always fantasized, but after meeting him in person, she wasn't as sure about her feelings for him.

"She won't go away just by wishing her to." She never understood her daughter's fascination with Gairyo, and perhaps she never would. It was a little odd that Ryoko was here though. Time travel is not something to be taken lightly, so why was her future granddaughter present?

"Is she really my mom?" Ryoko looked at the older girl on the couch. Her grandma told her that she shouldn't call people 'old' unless they were in their forties. There was at-least a ten year difference though so compared to her, her mother was 'old'

"Looks like you marry the Bandanna guy, you must be so happy."

"Shut up Kenta…" Opening her eyes again, she finally sat up and then looked at Ryoga's daughter. "Please tell me who he ends up with."

Her mother told her how to answer this question. She wasn't supposed to tell the truth, but instead say something that would get her uncle's blood boiling. Ryoko smiled deviously. "He marries Shingo Tsukino."

"WHAT! I do not!" Kenta was prepared to beat Ryoko to a pulp…if he could the bandana guy was super strong so maybe she was too. Still he didn't like Shingo that way, and Shingo liked that doll maker in their class. "That's not funny."

"The future isn't a funny matter. That's what mommy always says. She showed me some of the wedding pictures too; you looked really pretty in your dress." That apparently was the final straw and Kenta punched her in the gut. That was a big mistake on his part because she'd already gone through Bakusai Tenketsu training and she didn't even feel it, but he was going to feel her retaliation. She raised her fist and was about to wallop him when her grandmother stopped her.

"Ryoko, I don't think I want to be taking my son to the emergency room. As I understand it your father has been training you since you could walk." Although the little girl didn't look particularly strong, neither did Ryoga. One wouldn't expect the lost boy to be on equal footing with the green American comic book hero. She may have only been six, but considering what little she knew of the future that didn't matter. "Now, since your future mother is awake, why don't we visit the Gates of Time."

Minako walked with her arms around Mousse's arm. He was now wearing a long sleeved button down white shirt, black slacks and dress shoes. She made him buy some other sets of clothes as well, telling him that today alone would not be enough punishment for his attempted kidnapping. Clinging to his arm as she was she wondered where everything had gone, she had seen him place it up his sleeve, but she couldn't feel anything there.

This was bad…he was cheating on Shampoo. It was true he didn't have a choice in the matter since this was a punishment, but he found himself enjoying the time he spent with Mina. The blonde treated him in the way he always wanted his beloved to treat him, but Shampoo would rather hit him than hug him. Still no matter how Shampoo treated him, he had pledged himself to her, and this felt wrong. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm, do you have any money left?"

"Not much, those clothes took up most of the money I earned working for my sister." Although Perfume kept the books, his sister made sure he was given a fair wage for his work at the Neko Hanten. Up until now though, he hadn't really spent any of the money since he was given a room above the restaurant and ate with Dryer. What was Mina going to make him do next?

"I wanted to go somewhere to eat, but if you don't have enough money…"

"We can always eat at the Neko Hantan, it should be open again; my sister and Perfume only closed it so we could talk in private." He should also be helping them too, since lately they had a lot of customers for dinner.

"Minako, there you are." After visiting the Amazons, they mentioned his charge was punishing her kidnapper. It seemed her definition of punishment was making the boy take her out on a date. Well it was probably better than what the Amazon Council of Elders would do to him. They weren't very favorable to males.

Looking down, Mousse saw a white cat with a gold crescent on its forehead. He must be one of the advisors that worked with his sister and Perfume. "Greetings honored advisor, should you be talking in public like this?"

"Don't worry most people just don't pay attention to Artemis or Luna." Letting go of male Amazon's arm and picking up the white Mau, the blonde was a little annoyed he interrupted her date. Then again…it was probably for the best. If she wasn't alone he might lecture her about skipping out on the Senshi meeting.

After taking a closer look at boy who abducted the Senshi of Love, Artemis was quite sure that this male did not come from the Silver Millennium. Well as an Amazon he did, but he was not someone reincarnated, simply a descendant. "May I assume you have 'The Gift of the Ancients'?"

"You mean the secret behind my hidden weapons technique. Yes." Although people assumed all his tools came from his sleeves the truth was he had a pocket of a sort that he could access by reaching at the space beneath his wrists. He did have some things up his sleeves but not nearly as much as it appeared he did.

"Your subspace pocket seems quite a bit bigger than a normal one held by the descendants of the Silver Millennium, but I'm surprised you even know how to use it. I was under the impression only females were taught how to use the gift."

"I began to learn how to use it from my sister, and then after I was punished I learned how to use it on my own."

"You got punished for using a gift?" What sort of backwards laws did Mousse's people have? Why should anyone get punished for using a natural gift? Mina frowned wondering what sort of punishment he had gotten.

"As the Ancient Kingdom was, the Amazons are, a Matriarchal society; men are allowed fight, but special powers are only allowed to be honed by the females. Because I had asked Dryer to teach me, my punishment was that for a month I was stuck female, by means of instant Nyannichuan and water proof soup. During the time I was punished I quickly mastered the gift." He also quickly became friends with Shampoo; he saw that there was more to her than just the girl who always beat him up. He fell in love with her all over again knowing it would be worth the pain to become her husband. That was the reason he felt like he was betraying her by enjoying his time with Mina.

"That just sounds stupid. But what's there to master? You put an item in and you pull one out." Mousse had spent time as a girl? That was sort of hard to believe so she'd ignore that comment, then again Ami turned into a cat, maybe they'd talk about it later.

"Actually Mina, it's far from that easy. In the case of your Henshin Wands, they are simply the physical manifestation of your powers, that's why they disappear when you transform. Unlike the Sailor Moon anime or manga, you'll never get a new wand, its appearance may change as you grow in power, but it will always be the same wand as the one I first gave you. When you summon it you're summoning a part of yourself, that's why it appears every time you need it. I think Ami actually has some mastery over her pocket and that's why she's able to pull the books out as she does." Remembering back to his and Luna's past, the black Mau used to have many problems summoning the right things from her subspace pocket. The evil cheese sandwich used to appear quite often.

"So if I put something in there beside my Venus Wand I might not get it out again?"

"You may pull out a very moldy cheese sandwich" It was common practice to place a cheese sandwich within what the Advisor called a subspace pocket. If you made a mistake that was what came out. Mousse couldn't help wonder if other items from Mina's past life were in there.

"So they still practice that?" The legacy of the evil sandwich lived on. He should let Luna know about that.

"Cheese Sandwich?" What were Artemis and Mousse talking about?

"If you wish Minako, I can teach you how to fully use your subspace pocket." Although teaching her would force him to spend more time with the blonde…it was his duty, hopefully Shampoo would understand.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Shampoo watched as her great grandmother hung up the phone. For some reason the elder's face looked greatly shocked. Was it a very large order? Or… "Great Grandmother, did council call? Is something wrong at village?"

"Yes child that was the council, but there is nothing wrong at the village. The problem is here. We are returning to China." She could no longer consider herself the village Matriarch. A harsh punishment, but not as harsh as she deserved for what she did. Then again if she and Shampoo were exiled they may have continued to cause trouble for the young master.

"But what about Ranma? He not agree to return to China yet."

"Ranma is not your husband child. He never was. Just as when Mousse beat you, Ranma's victory does not force you to take him as a husband." They did not know, they could not have known. Only the Great Princess and her Guardians were supposed to have been reborn. Still it was obvious Ranma was Japanese. When Shampoo lost maybe she should not have given her the Kiss of Death. The boy was female at the time and they knew the members of the Ancient Kingdom would be reborn in Japan.

"But Ranma outsider, stupid Mousse is Amazon!"

"No my dear Ranma is not an outsider. He is of the Ancient Kingdom; he is the Great Prince reborn. As such what we have done is a grave crime. However, since the twin of the Great Princess was not prophesized to return to this world the council has made our punishments light. You and I must return to China, I am no longer the village Matriarch nor am I allowed to sit on the council, and you… you shall never see Ranma again." If she knew… she would have taught Ranma much more, but now Perfume, Dryer, and Mousse would take up passing the Amazon secrets to the boy.

"Mousse attack Ranma too. What punishment he get?" This wasn't fair, how could Ranma not be hers. He beat her, she loved him, didn't he love her?

"He is also guilty of kidnapping one of the Great Princess's guardians. The council has decided to give him to her as a slave. She will decide his punishment for attacking the Great Prince." Cologne cracked a small smile; Mousse was never meant for her great granddaughter. As stupid as the boy was she knew…she knew he had a destiny serving along side his sister in a task no male would ever be assigned. He would directly serve the revived kingdom of the Great Princess. Returning her face to a frown, she considered what her life would be like now. It was likely her death would be soon, the boredom of being an average Amazon would take her life.

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-After four installments the day that began with chapter five is now over. The next chapter starts a new day for the story.  
- Mousse will be a permanent part of the cast now. Should he and Minako become a couple or not? Should he get cursed?  
-The Cheese Sandwich gag comes from Kenko's "Girl Days" if you haven't read it you're missing out on one hilarious Ranma fic.

Q&A

-Wonderbee 31: When Ryoga finally returns it will be with water from the Nanniuchuan not the Nyannichuan. Mamoru just needs a little bit of chaos, not a curse.

-Dragon Man 180: Shampoo has one more appearance and then she gone. She's out of Ranma's hair for good.

-Rowloman: Okay, maybe you didn't pay attention to the details. Ranma's cursed form is different in this reality than normal. His cursed form matches Usagi's appearance so he's not as big as Akane. This time Nodoka really is his aunt as well.

-Howard Russell: Thank you for the suggestion, but Ami's going to remain part cat throughout this particular story. She'd have to get cured first anyway and there's no Nyannichuan left. Leena, the big bad guy for this story, took it all.


End file.
